


白雪歌

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, ThorxLoki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 结尾化用了一下古语[溜走]





	1. Chapter 1

这鬼地方，大约只有风景还不错。Loki看了两眼马车外的黛绿远山，放下了车窗上的纱帘。比起呼天抢地去和亲的姊妹们，自己实在安静得不像话。他重又闭上眼随着马车的颠簸轻轻晃着脑袋。从小便享受锦衣玉食哪能不付出点代价，与其哭闹还不如去看看嫁妆几何，最起码能保证在异国他乡即便脱离夫家还能过得潇洒。他不担心随行的财物跟仆从，Hela会打点好一切。Loki想起到最后一刻还在跟父亲交涉争取的姐姐，不知怎地眼眶有点酸。强势如她也无法视多年约定如尘埃。这桩婚事是自他出生时便敲定的，友邦联姻于国家间百利而无一害，于当事人却是个未知数。  
“实在忍不了他的话，我去接你回来。”  
一色圣洁的白中，Hela依旧是黑衣绿裙加身，她看着车厢内的幼弟，像小时候一样轻若微风地拧了拧他腮边。  
“不劳烦储君殿下，我会自己回来的。”  
他伸开双臂抱了抱姐姐，吻在她脸上做着最后的诀别。

Thor·Odinson，他的丈夫，阿斯加德不计其数的王子之一。应该是个不受宠的，封地只算得上山清水秀，宫殿也充其量是能看。Loki踏上大理石的台阶，抬眼望向地毯尽头的男人。他现在就想回约顿海姆了。哪有婚礼当天还穿铠甲的新郎，心里再不情愿不也应该给他点面子？  
Thor抹了一把脑门儿上的汗，另只手捏紧了披风一角。他差点忘了出来迎接新娘，还是Fandral将自己从习武场拽了出来，时间太过紧迫他只来得及塞上披风。暗金丝线刺绣的白袍被风带起了衣角，他看着缓步而来的邻国贵客，不得不说虽然还有点抗拒新娘的性别，但对方着实是个美人。  
男人的眼神毫不掩饰地打量着自己，Loki抬起下巴瞥了他一眼。很好，不是什么缺鼻子少眼的。若真是个面目不全的，戏都懒得跟他演。带着点嫌弃搭上对方擎出的手掌相携走进宫殿，Loki脸上看不出任何波澜。观礼的群臣子民只觉王妃眉梢眼角皆如画般赏心悦目。  
待进了寝宫，Loki看着即使装点过一番也堪称简朴的庭室，有些忍无可忍地唤了侍女重新布置一番。脚掌传来熟悉的柔软触感才让自己真正松懈下来，他坐在床边打量着房间全貌，已经有几分像自己先前的卧房——暗绿蕾丝的床帐，丝绸被单与鹅绒被，还有图案繁复的绒毛地毯，这才对。他无法想象友邦堂堂的王子殿下竟如此不讲究日常起居。到Loki沐浴完安寝时，Thor也没有出现。他看着窗前小圆桌上仅剩的一支蜡烛，合严了床帐中缝，翻身背对烛火睡去。  
他在半梦半醒间听得沉闷的一声钝响。Loki揉着眼睛支起上半身，看见床边有团模糊的黑影自地上缓缓升起。他刚惊叫了半声就被捂住了嘴。  
“是我，Thor。”  
他拍开男人捂在自己嘴边的手：“你半夜趴地上做什么？”  
“你把我挤下来的。”  
Thor点亮了床边的烛台，Loki这才发现自己已经横跨了整张床，几乎趴在了另一侧床边。自知理亏的王妃抱着被子滚到了一边背对着人。Thor则拽下悬在衣架上的披风侧躺下来吹熄了蜡烛。  
Loki罕见地听到清晨间的鸟鸣。而身侧的男人已经起床离开了卧房。他睁开眼望着床帐顶端，思考着与Thor分房睡的可能性。反正短期内自己不会同他享床笫之欢，不打扰彼此的生活习惯似乎更好一点。

“我们的王子殿下看起来不太高兴啊。”Fandral看着迎面走来的好友，摸着下巴打趣。  
Thor伸拳捶在对方肩头，周身丝毫没有蜜月期的味道。本来两个素未谋面的人结合就够尴尬了，偏偏对方还是个带把儿的。就算是能如女子一般生育，也终究是个男子，还比自己小那么多。年龄鸿沟加上起居习惯的两极分化，什么时候能如朋友一般交谈还远到没边儿，更别谈什么蜜里调油恩爱和睦。  
Loki在早餐桌上见到了Thor第三面。两人隔着长桌相顾无言只管各自低头进食。Thor的封地在艾达华尔平原与穆斯贝尔海姆之间，除毗邻穆斯贝尔的地带异常灼热外，气候宜人且物产丰富。但新来的客人明显不适应当地口味，Loki只挑拣了几颗鲜果吃下肚。他喝着红茶，偏头看向窗外阳台上攀附的蔷薇花蕾。如果Hela知道自己现在迎着晨光吃早餐，肯定是一脸震惊，要知道他平日里可是十足的晚睡晚起。  
Thor起身看到对方基本没动的餐盘，吩咐一句侍女留意些Loki随身侍从给他端来的食物便离开了餐厅。Loki向后靠在椅背上等着随行厨子呈上新做的早餐，先前侍立在Thor身后的女仆送上一串钥匙。他拿起那串沉甸甸的铜器，细看着每一把上面的缩写标识，而后叫了宫中资历最深的女官来问讯事宜。  
Loki除了让人将带来的几十箱各色珍宝安置好并未再翻看库房内的其他物件，他来到偌大花园旁的塔楼登至最高处的平台，眼见一望无垠的绿川莹然。这处地方虽与繁华没有一星半点的关系，却使整个人身心都轻盈无比。若能长久如此，身处乡野也没什么不好。但他深知这并不会是最终的结局。历来储君争斗都不是什么小场面，Hela能在Laufey众多子女中拔得头筹除嫡出的先天优势外，个人能力毋庸置疑。但Thor却不同，母亲是普通妃子，封地虽一派祥和却与夺储最需要的兵力没有半点关系。不是说他不想争就可以置身事外。结局不外乎两种，被其他兄弟拉拢至麾下卖命，即使押对了宝也有可能迎来狡兔死走狗烹的下场，更别提输的彻底。若是争了，或许还有一点执掌国土的机会。  
我可以做一个优秀的军师与后盾，却不肯定能为他生儿育女。Loki垂眸望着左手上精巧华美的祖母绿戒指，想到风尘仆仆自阿斯加德到此的Frigga——这也是昨夜Thor晚归的缘由。她很美，带着成熟女人的风韵，再三致歉了自己与儿子的不妥帖，更亲自下厨做了拿手的甜点。有母亲在身边的滋味真好。他带着笑下楼，不免怀念从未见面的亲生母亲，那个因诞育他而香消玉殒的绝代佳人。

Thor看着烛火下的Loki，对方高鼻深目间的阴影在暖黄的灯光下显露出一丝幽魅。这个年纪尚轻的人正与自己分析局势权衡利弊。  
“你的目的？”他不觉得新婚几天的妻子须臾之间就开始为他的以后操心。  
“当然是为了我自己，如果你遭遇不测，我的下场不会多好，能活着回到约顿海姆已经是最好的结局。”  
Thor示意他继续。  
“有些事情暗地里做最好，越早显山漏水就越是众矢之的，”他停下话头举起酒杯，“如果以后你有了更好的姻亲，正妃的位置我随时为你新的妻子准备着。”  
“条件？”  
Thor与他碰杯，眼神里已经没有素日里纯澈的光，那些不谙政事的娇憨荡然无存。  
“我想鸠占鹊巢。”他意有所指地向床边努努嘴。  
“成交。”

当晚Loki在高床软枕间睡了个好觉。不用担心半夜蹭到那具热乎乎的躯体上的滋味真好。日上三竿，他抱着枕头在床上打滚，这日子除去那些计划筹谋也是闲适得很。赖够了床Loki便起身洗漱换衣，在去往田间的马车上，他拿着迟到的早饭慢慢吃着。窗外是辛勤耕作的三两人群，Loki抽出丝巾擦了擦手指跳下车去踩进了田埂。众人并不知道这位便是新王妃——在繁忙的耕种时节也只有商贾之类的平民前去观礼。  
不出自己所料，这处地界被发展成了十足的农耕天堂，且富饶的物产除上交赋税外也只在小范围内流通，并未实现其应有价值。兵器与粮草缺一不可，而现在一多一缺。Loki想到尼德威阿尔，也就是海尔海姆，那里矿产遍地的土地种植粮食却是艰辛，以作物换兵器似乎可取。  
Thor在习武场看着新晋侍卫们操练，面前的青年眼神明显飘向自己身后，他回身望见了Loki。对方身形本就颀长，今天穿了利索的窄袖便服越发勾勒出细腰与长腿。他带着人走进一旁的凉亭，石桌上是陶制水壶，Thor不确定起居精致的王妃会不会喝新打的山泉水，只把果盘朝他面前推了推。Loki拿起一枚果子丢进了嘴，他很喜欢阿斯加德出产的一切水果，丰盈多汁甜美异常，不像约顿海姆只有蓝莓一类的耐寒鲜果可以经常吃到。  
“你觉得这计划可行吗？”他指尖拈着一枚嫣红的果子把玩，抬眼瞧着Thor。  
“你知道这里离海尔海姆有多远吗？”  
“如果第一批粮食是免费的呢？他们只需要自己运回去，能拿走的就都是他们的。”  
“我没办法去抢夺子民的粮食。”Thor摊手。  
“谁说要当恶霸了，我买，高价。”  
Loki将果子扔回盘中，拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘。Thor看着他眉宇间的得意，想到坊间常说的“有钱腰杆儿才硬”，真是不无道理。  
新王妃的架势不小，高价收粮只为了耕作不忙时能有人为他修建新寝殿。Loki看着案上记录粮食重量的清单，铺开了羊皮纸写信。Frigga一早就亲自来送了不少珠宝金币，说是建造新宫殿的劳工费用。他没法跟对方解释来龙去脉只得笑着收下。就阿斯加德的耕种习惯来说，如果真的只在冬季动工，说不定得十年八年自己才能住进新家。为了帮这村长一把，享乐什么的就先放一边吧。他托腮撑在书桌上，舀了一勺Frigga带来的布丁进嘴。  
静待对方回信的日子冗长又无聊。Loki近来习惯与Frigga一起在花园培植新品种。似乎她还没发现自己早已经跟Thor分房的事。她看一眼低头仔细培土的妇人，心里有点虚。在来的路上，他已经做好了最坏打算——不过是被强迫承宠而后大起肚子待产，毕竟力量从来都不是自己的强项。但是Thor却丝毫没有什么龌龊心思。也是，与一个男人上床怎么着也有心理障碍，自己的龃龉只多不少。  
“Loki？”  
Frigga抬头时发现对方出神地想着什么，她伸手在Loki面前晃了晃。后者神游归来扶着她的胳膊走去花架下喝茶。  
“我想听听您跟父王的事。”  
他向嘴里塞着浆果软曲奇，一脸期待。Frigga抹去他嘴角的渣滓，笑着说起往昔。  
那是一个俗套却美好的故事，Loki在回寝宫的路上想着。草野间溪边取水的少女望见打马而来的俊雅男人，自此一见倾心。其实Laufey对自己是有点疏远的，Loki坐在窗前躺椅上想起父亲。多年爱侣一朝产子逝去，稚子无辜而心结难解，他不怪他。  
Hela的信已经来了两封，无非是问询自己近况还有Thor。自己倒不怕男人动手动脚，有情妇侧妃也无妨，但他休想坐拥齐人之福，野蜂浪蝶也别妄图折辱自己。Loki端起酒杯，他特意嘱咐做了这种口味清甜的低度葡萄酒，喝酒异常上脸的人只得用这种方法来解馋。  
Thor踏进殿里，带来了海尔海姆的回信。他在方凳上坐下，端过另一杯佳酿。Loki的口味未免太甜了一些，他咽下清冽的酒水跟评价。新婚妻子不喜欢听到别人对于自己钟爱事物的不同意见——包括一切。Thor不免想到年底前往金宫聚会时，兄嫂弟妹的窃窃私语是不是会惹怒对方。她们当真是如麻雀一般叽喳得让自己头疼，或许自己的王妃是约顿出身的男子是件一劳永逸的好事。  
“想什么呢？”  
Loki拿着信笺在男人眼前晃。Thor回过神来，与他交谈了一番易物事宜。  
“我相信习武场绝对不只是训练侍卫的地方，物资我可以给你筹集，但人，得靠你自己。”  
他坐直了身体，赤裸的双足踩在洁白的长毛地毯上几乎成了一色。也许外人眼中，包括Frigga都觉得Thor安于做一个守城之主，但这个人的野心不在权势只在征服，那是一种与生俱来的喜好。从谈判的那个深夜，他看到男人眼底深处野心独有的星火起，就知道与这人结盟不会输得太惨。韬光养晦不过如此，而自己只是加速了这一进程，并不是提议出口Thor才有了决断。或许自己曾觊觎过约顿海姆的王座，但那属于Hela，渴望就此不了了之。至于阿斯加德，他从未想过染指半分，既然有机会施展才干将来也有自己应得的地位，他不需要用阴毒的心思坐收渔翁之利。当然他也希望自己不会是被烹的狡兔。Thor的为人他现在只看透了皮毛，这让他不得不设防。但后路宽广，暂时安全。  
Thor从那双绿眸里看到了诡谲波澜的风云变幻，他知道对方心间的疑虑，也明了自己不是百分之百地信任盟友。但以后很长，他不介意与这只年轻的小狐狸斗一斗。  
男人抬手斟满两杯酒，两人在落雨的午后共饮一方甜醉。


	2. Chapter 2

暗夜下的平原抛却了白日里的宁好模样，由着黑色为它披上一层诡异的外衣，只有明月清辉皎洁依旧。两队人马井然有序地交接着粮草。Loki骑马立于一边借月光看着来客面带喜色的脸，嘴角是志在必得的笑容。只要第一批粮草运回，下一波来自海尔海姆的队伍便会送上成箱的兵器。但这只是开始，世间没有永远平衡的生意，如果自己的筹码多一点，从此便不怕天平人为地倾斜哪一边。  
月至西天时，交易结束。两人在护卫队之后缓步折返宫闱。Loki勒着缰绳，他偏头看着不发一言的Thor，扬鞭轻轻打在男人所骑的那一匹骏马股间。  
“你就不怕对方毁约？”Thor开口。  
“对方也在忌惮我们是不是有诈，扯平了。”  
Loki看着渐渐走远的侍卫，这批武将是Thor近来培植的亲信。从无到有是很难，而一旦产生，繁盛总比创造来得简单。  
“不知道为什么，有很多事情我明明可以放在心里，却不想瞒你。”  
这个人从一开始就袒露了心声诉诸了目的，自己反倒不好无端戒备些什么。Thor盯着对方月光下璀璨的一双眼，就算Loki有点什么心思算计，做个明朗清澈的坏人也不失率性可爱。他承认自己是有点看脸下菜碟，为好看的混蛋开脱的情感远远超过理智——这在往日里是绝对不可能发生是。  
“你怕我是在后的黄雀？”Loki摸着下巴做出一副费力思考的模样，“也是，想夺权的心被和亲打碎，只得动歪心思觊觎一下阿斯加德的王座。”  
Thor很喜欢看他演戏拙劣的样子，Loki一贯的冷淡高傲在这种时刻荡然无存。  
男人笑起来的眼睛很好看，虽然傻里傻气的。他偏过脸去怕不由自主地嘲讽对方像只大金毛。  
“Thor，你时刻都要清楚，我从来都不眼热阿斯加德国王的宝座，”Loki重又拉起缰绳前进，“若我有所图，那一定是想跟你平起平坐。”  
他看着扬起一角的墨绿色披风飘然于半空，纵马追去。

Loki安于田野间驰骋的闲人生活因Hela的到来暂时搁浅。  
她与王妃相近的瞳色映射出更加清冷的光。三两侍女噤声而过，这位女王储的气势太过逼人，后背都不由自主地凉了半截。Loki听闻姐姐鼻腔里的那一声冷哼，拽着她进了内厅。  
“这地方，你是Thor的侧室吗？”  
Hela想起这片外表灰扑扑的宫殿就觉得火大，她从小捧在掌心呵护的弟弟千里迢迢和亲至此，竟然只有已建造经年的寝殿居住。  
“姐姐你见过掌管宫中大小事务的情妇吗？”他一边说话一边倒茶，亲自侍奉胞姐。  
Hela接过描着熟悉花纹的瓷杯，品茶之前不忘回一句：“你给人当着免费管家还挺骄傲？”  
“你对他意见莫名其妙地大。”  
Loki无奈地耸耸肩膀，Thor对他向来不管不问，两个人按照各自之前的习惯生活也没有任何冲突，算得上顺心如意。  
“嫁出去的弟弟，泼出去的水。现在都会为丈夫辩解了。”  
Hela放下茶杯拧着细腰将手肘撑在沙发扶手上，凑近Loki去看他的脸色。  
“人家也没做什么错事，一切都是我做主，我实在没有抱怨的理由。”  
他也前倾了几分，伸手正了正姐姐的发冠。  
“那也不能就这样一直凑合过，你的感情呢？”  
她其实很想弟弟能有个真心疼他的人，虽然这在王权贵族家无异于痴人说梦，却总想搏一搏。自己是无望了，但Loki至少还有几分可能。  
“这太难了。虽然自懂事起我就知道自己可能会给另一个男人生儿育女，将但设想变为现实依旧困难。况且Thor也不一定愿意，我记得他有个青梅竹马。”  
“Jane Foster。”  
Hela念出一个名字，那是亚尔夫海姆唯一的公主，传说中的精灵之国诞育出的这朵明艳百合不负盛名。  
“是。这还是Frigga告诉我的。”  
他拿起一块甜饼入口，想起当时对方欲言又止的神色忍不住笑，长辈竟如此在意自己的感受。至于Hela，她想知道什么都会知道。  
“我猜你一定有什么底牌才这么轻松自在。”她伸指点去Loki嘴角的果酱，又拿了一块喂他。  
“没有什么底牌，不过是各取所需，”他嘴里嚼着香甜，言语却很冷淡，“我只想华美地活着，有爱也好无爱也罢，我既坐在这个位置不说同心也不能生异，恰好Thor没什么让我碍眼的地方，帮他一把也是顺手。至于他的小情人，我很久之前就说了王妃这个位置我不稀罕，只是怕到时你与父王面子上过不去，我自己对这种虚名从来不过耳朵。”  
Hela看着他冷静陈述的模样，欣慰也失落。  
“我现在开始后悔从小便教你永远不要爱一个可能会失去的人。”  
“如果真的爱我，他不会走的。”  
染着暗色蔻丹的指尖轻轻握住了自己放在膝上的手，Loki安抚地拍拍姐姐的手背，冲她微笑。

“你好像很怕我姐姐。”  
数日之后的一个晴天，Loki在边界送Hela启程折返约顿。在仪仗队远去之后，他下马牵着缰绳在原野间散步。Thor也学他一样牵马行走，有点不想回答这个问题。有些东西是与生俱来的，比如眼缘与气场。他与Hela看不顺眼对方，气场也相悖，或者说是暗中较劲看谁能压过谁一头。  
Loki回身望向身侧几步之遥的男人，近来小半个月都没怎么见到对方。Hela分明是来探亲的，举止间却仿佛是重现几年前带着自己旅行游历的情景，全然不管东道主的布置。加之她对Thor意见不少，两人在一旬之间竟然话也没说上几句，见面也是匆匆打个招呼。  
“大概是看我待你不太好，没由来地对我生厌，不能让远客不悦，只得尽量减少碰面机会。”  
“虽然不清楚你会怎么对一个人好，但是目前来看，什么事都纵着我已经很不错了。”  
虽然这是合作伙伴间的客套，但依然甘之如饴。Loki轻抚着骏马双耳之间高耸起的毛发，忽然很想直接问一问对方的初恋。  
“你对那位公主殿下很好吗？”  
Thor听到对方这么问道，些许惊讶之后陷入了思考。彼时自己不过八岁，只听Frigga说她是异国来的小妹妹，自己得有点哥哥的样子。  
“大约也就是这样，什么事都惯着她。”  
不是自己想听到的答案。感情经历空白的Loki希望能有些异于文学里的罗曼蒂克来开阔眼界，却只得来对方这句无关痛痒的回应，甚至还有点暧昧。新婚妻子问丈夫与初恋的过往，真是个温柔的修罗场。他翻身上马，指着远处依稀的一棵月桂下了战书。  
秋风很凉而日光温暖。在这种天气驰骋于草野的滋味像是甜与辣同时在舌尖爆开。新鲜的空气前赴后继地挤进鼻腔，疾风无情地打乱发丝，让它们张牙舞爪地凌驾在脑后。二人几乎是并驾齐驱地向终点纵马而去，在接近树下时，Loki勒紧缰绳夹紧了马肚子，骏马得令转了半圈。Thor看着先到达的对手，哪怕是尾巴代替了前额去撞开不存在的彩带，也是Loki棋高一着。  
“想要什么奖品？”Thor摘下枝头一枚新熟的果实捏在指间把玩。  
“作弊也有奖励吗？”  
他骑马走近拿了男人手中的月桂果在掌中端详。这个人平时对自己的纵容更像是无措的表现，Loki觉得哪怕他想把喷泉中央的Odin石雕像换了估计也能成功。  
“只要你想。”  
Thor一直都觉得自己摸不清对方的心思，但说多错多索性寡言。他原不是这样的谨慎小心，从没有任何架子地与亲信手下打成一片，但这个冰雪之国的客人与这里格格不入，或者说是带着轻微的鄙夷。约顿苦寒但有无数的宝石开采地，虽阿斯加德国力强盛，但自己的封地着实只有风景物产能拿得出手。  
“我想的已经有了，但想维持下去直到终老需要靠你，”他将那枚果子丢进悬于马上的织物袋，“新武器还满意吗？”  
海尔海姆的国王Itri，也是尼德威阿尔最出色的匠人，他亲手锻造出的Mjolnir如今已经是Thor身边形影不离的存在。  
Thor向他递上闪着冷光的武器，Loki确定自己握不住这柄铁疙瘩，只借着男人的手颠了两下。看样子还不错，就是太重了些。他拽起辔头指挥马匹返回王宫，Thor偏头望着他，在四下无人的荒野间吐露心事。  
“我到目前都看不透你分毫，名义上你是我的伴侣，实则我们是合作关系，就现在来看，全然都是你在帮我的忙。我拿不准对你应有的态度，更找不到合适的交流方式。”  
“与一个男子存有婚姻关系的确很难处理。虽然我当初做了十足的心理准备，但是真到了这里，一切都要从零开始。或许我该改改对你的称呼，”他转脸去迎Thor的目光，“Brother，huh？”  
新称呼好像还不错。Thor听到这句尘封多年的的“哥哥”心绪翻涌。曾经年少时一起张狂的血亲兄弟在嗅到政治的腥甜味后自此面和心不和，称谓也随之改变。他伸手轻拍了一下对方的后脑勺，随后手掌向下轻轻捏在Loki后颈。绿湖里戏水的天鹅时常会让自己想到这个人纤细皎白的喉管。Thor挥鞭打在对方坐骑的股间，骏马带走了少年，也扬了单薄异样的情愫与尘埃一起落至草叶。

Loki坐在花廊下的桌旁翻书。天已转秋，虽然此地气温宜人也逃不开自然的四季轮换。很快就要到最熟悉的冬天了，漫天白雪与呼啸的朔风。约顿人极少有畏寒者，偏偏自己就是。在约顿长达半年的寒冬天里，Loki多是裹着毛毯待在炭火极足的室内或是去温泉行宫长住。他喝完杯中热茶，将红透的枫叶当作书签夹进典籍起身穿过斑驳光影点缀的长廊。  
各色的毛毯披肩晾晒了满满一后院。侍女们尽心拍打着毛茸茸们，抖去微乎其微的灰尘，再点上气味宜人的香料，让这些过冬衣物沾染一点芳香。  
Thor从大厅的窗里看到这些热闹的皮货，心想过几天的围猎该留心给他备点过冬的新斗篷。与海尔海姆的合作异常顺利，高昂粮价之下百姓耕作起来也愈发尽心，至于Loki表面上嚷嚷着要盖的新宫殿，现在连地基都没打好。  
“等作物收了，该找点人去探探这里是否有铁矿。”  
他不住地塞着葡萄，话也没停。Thor感觉对方还要说些别的，便在躺椅对面的沙发上一坐等着Loki吃完。  
“这样省下钱来，也就不用Hela特意贴补给我，甚至还能买一些送回约顿海姆。”  
即使约顿土壤优良，天寒地冻也是枉然。Loki也是从自家常年要外购作物的事上得到启发以此交换了武器回来。他知道阿斯加德是约顿长久以来的粮仓，如此看来那些八成都出自Thor的领地，但好处似乎落在了旁人头上。  
“约顿所需的作物可以直接运回去，不需要金币。”  
Thor将另一串葡萄拎起放到他手边，却收获了一对白眼。  
“我可不想被你的子民说王妃狐媚惑主竟要做不用本钱的生意。”  
深紫到乌黑的葡萄丰润多汁，Loki仰躺着品尝鲜美，催着Thor去习武场别打搅自己看新排的戏剧。男人给他赤裸的双足搭上一条小毯子才起身离开，迎面看见进殿排戏的几人，那为首的一个似乎是把自己当作了原型。他回身望向懒散的王妃而后笑着摇头离开，真是太惯着他了。  
这出剧排得还算不错。只是扮演Thor的人远比不上本尊肌肉虬劲。喧闹过后的客厅重归平静，他看着自己搭在躺椅上的纤细脚踝，归结于约顿太冷自己完全没有锻炼的欲望，现在也推脱成气候宜人适合小憩。屯粮易剑，培植心腹，静观其变。他看久了Hela的行事作风，用起来也算得心应手。人脉是把双刃剑，既能丰满羽翼也会暴露自己。听那些杂七杂八的传闻多了，他大约摸清了几分阿斯加德繁杂的王室血亲们，现在就等着各路亲王自封地返回金宫庆祝新年，他要去认一认对手与他们的家眷。这会是出好戏。Loki用食指点着唇闭目养神，指尖还残留一点甜蜜的余韵。

今年秋猎的王子有点反常，不再追逐那些猛兽巨物转向了狐狸野兔之类。Thor看着草筐里堆叠的各色皮毛，叫了善于剥皮的猎人抬去暗绿色的营帐。  
当夜篝火的红光映照了半边天，王子与猎人们围坐一圈宴饮，烈酒狠辣炙肉喷香，你来我往之间主客尽欢。待身侧人七七八八有了醉意，Thor从白灰堆里刨出用绿叶捆扎炙烤的兔腿脚步稳健地起身离开。  
“下来。”他冲着坐在树杈上赏月的人喊道，同时扬了扬手中的东西。  
Loki顺着树干滑到地面，也就是在人少时才能纵情顽皮。素日里的自己才不会这般唐突，他的自由散漫可比不上Thor，那人前两日爬到树冠去摘高处的果子，本意是帮着母亲采摘秋实，实则吓得Frigga直捂心口。  
“好吃。”  
在Thor再三保证了味道的前提下，Loki才揪了一点肉丝下来品尝。他素日里万事精细，这种没有处理规整的荤食从不下口。但现在却破了戒，甚至沉迷其中地双手拿起撕咬。兔肉有嚼劲而不干柴，香辛料掩去了野味特有的腥膻，调味里有一点蜂蜜，在嘴里回味微甜。  
他擎着油腻的双手无处安放，Thor直接扯出披风一角给他先擦了几分荤腥去。就着溪水清理干净后，Loki满足地拍着肚子站在虫鸣秋露深处望月消食。今夜要跟这人同睡了，对方既很给面子地扎了自己喜好颜色的帐篷，自己也得演出琴瑟和鸣的样子来，毕竟白日里他听到的几句闲言全都是夸赞王子处处以王妃为首云云，也不能公然打了众人的脸。  
“我睡地上。”  
Loki在床榻内里侧躺好却听见背后简短的一句。他回身支在枕上，Thor已经拿了另个枕头打好了简陋的地铺，想客套的话梗在喉咙里，与这人说话不用那么多虚言。Loki平躺在床拉高了被子说句好梦便由着Thor熄灭了油灯。  
清晨帐外的一阵嘈杂并未惊醒Loki，他只在朦胧间听得男人低骂了半句随后便是匆匆收拾的声响。到睁开眼时，他发现自己正躺在Thor怀里，Fandral刚掀起了帐篷的门帘。后者脸上赧然地说声“抱歉”立马离开了门边。  
Thor深呼吸一口起身坐在床上，差点就露馅了。怀里人不满地点着他的胸口。他低头看见睡眼朦胧的Loki还在恍惚中，遂放开了人由他接着赖床。  
“啧啧啧，真是甜蜜的小夫妻，哦不，小夫夫。”  
好友果不其然开始打趣，Thor脸上带着堪称甜蜜的微笑，心里已经开始佩服自己的演技。他让对方清点一下人数与各自的猎物，待吃过早饭便返回宫去。


	3. Chapter 3

寒来暑往，秋收冬藏。恍然间天地已一色素白，只有雪地间觅食的鸦雀偶尔啼叫两声，松枝似乎因这清脆的回响抖了些许积雪下来。  
Loki裹在新制的狐狸毛披风中望着花园里厚整的雪地，想着同是冬景，阿斯加德对比起约顿海姆明显要温柔得多。前两日刚起的地基遭遇大雪又停滞了工序，不过也不打紧，既是表面的噱头，做做样子也就算了。Thor前两日趁着天气晴好带了工匠猎人与侍卫进山找寻矿产，眼下肯定是被突如其来的雪阻在了半路，他虽隐隐担心也只能表面镇定地守在Frigga身边稳她心神。待冷气袭身，Loki转身走过长廊回殿。他不明白为何Thor这里连劳作用具都是购自兄长，男人的外祖家并无势力，这份忌惮未免太足了些。  
Frigga面前摊开的书很久也没有翻向下一页。Loki拿了书签夹进去而后收好药典，并吩咐侍女端上热气腾腾的薰衣草茶。  
“Thor马上就会回来的。”他握住对方比自己更凉的手，给她拢了拢膝上的毛毯。  
她看着枕于自己腿边的黑色脑袋，另只手轻轻抚弄着凉玉般的发。幼时的Thor也是这样绕膝而坐，在雪天听自己念故事而后呼呼睡去。  
侍女的消息是在雪花又落时传进来的。闻言二人相携向王子的寝殿疾步而去。在Frigga险些摔倒后，Loki便让侍女好生搀扶着她慢些走，自己先跑回了宫中。  
他踏上昂贵的刺绣地毯丝毫不心疼随之印上的水痕。拨开床边围着的御医与祭司，Loki看到枕上微闭双眼的男人，空气里是淡淡的血腥味。  
“怎么回事？”他伸掌摸了摸Thor的额头，探到温度如常后才稍微放心。  
“是火器受潮导致弹药后泄，被火星引燃炸伤了肋骨处。”  
他就说这款新研发的热兵器肯定有许多要改良的地方，Thor却不以为然，只觉得新奇有趣，眼下倒成了倒霉的试验品。Loki掀开被子看到男人胸膛下方猩红的一团，这已经是清洗上药过的，看起来还是有些可怖。  
“伤势如何？”他给人盖好被子，吩咐侍女取些温水来给Thor擦脸。  
“铠甲挡了大部分火力，没有伤及筋骨，皮肉伤静养便可。”  
“有什么需要注意的？”  
“只要不发炎高烧就没有问题。”  
“跟侧妃该怎么说你们都知道，还有这火器的事……”  
“殿下放心。”两人异口同声道。

免不了安慰一番心痛的母亲。Loki在送走Frigga后才发现自己忙得连斗篷都没脱，在取暖充足的卧室里鼻尖都沁出了一层汗珠。他看着狼藉的地毯吩咐侍女进来卷走换上块深色的，至于床单得等Thor醒了再说，他可不觉得自己与侍女们能温柔地搬弄动王子殿下。  
沐浴后Loki擦着头发赤脚走到床畔，看到Thor正望着帐顶出神。  
“Hey，Brother！”  
他伸手在男人脸上晃了晃，醒了也不喊人进来在这发呆难不成傻了？Thor转脸望向他，干裂的唇微张着。Loki拿起勺子喂了他一口温水，唤侍女拿些稀粥牛奶进来。  
“你的床单算是被我毁了。”  
“我看你脑子不清楚，都什么时候了还在意这些。”  
他真是想笑又不能真的当着伤员面笑出声，恰好侍女们端着食物进来，看着Thor被照顾着饮食，Loki才进了衣帽间换下睡袍。  
休整过后两人一个床上一个地下无聊地小眼瞪小眼。Thor想去客房却被Loki勒令好好待着。  
“我可不想在母亲那里露出马脚，老实点。”  
Loki在床前地毯上盘腿坐着，面前是从Frigga那里拿来的典籍。他用药臼研磨了些干燥的草叶与块茎，而后起身将粉末撒在Thor伤处。  
“这是什么？”他吸吸鼻子闻到一股苦香，盯着垂头认真涂抹的人问道。  
“白及与穿心莲，反正你底子好也不怕我胡乱试验。”  
从海尔海姆顺来的可不止新研究的火器还有同样自东方而来的草药。如果疗伤效果不错，等来年春天他便与Frigga一起在花园里开辟个药圃。

有雪的夜晚总像白昼未落。  
Thor在帐内的幽暗之中睁开眼，下午睡足的人在深夜难眠，他转脸看向右手边沉睡的Loki，只有个隐约的轮廓随着均匀的呼吸起伏。本来这次完全能平安折返，路上虽遇大雪封山，但向导经验丰富这根本不成问题，要不是看到远处一只觅食的银狐想用新得的火器猎杀，自己也不会负伤。他没法仿佛邀功一般跟Loki言明，毕竟没带回猎物自己还挂了彩，着实有点丢人。  
昨夜队伍在山洞暂避风雪，Fandral在守夜时问自己爱一个人是什么感觉。他想了半天没有答案只能一笑了之却被对方说是满脸的柔情蜜意。遥想这么多年，自己确实不明悸动是何种滋味。  
金宫里老一批的侍从都知道亚尔夫海姆的公主殿下与Thor有段幼年时的交情，用青梅竹马来概括似乎不太准确，毕竟年纪尚小的孩子在看到洋娃娃一般的小女孩流露出喜爱的颜色理所应当，况且算起时间来，Jane只在阿斯加德呆了半月Loki就出生了，作为亚尔夫海姆唯一的公主，国王自然不会让她远嫁，而约顿这位小王子出生的恰到好处。联姻最看重的不外乎家世权力，Frigga虽得垂怜却没有显赫的娘家，Thor的婚约也一拖再拖，而Laufey因为发妻的崩逝对幺子难免有点心结，加之长久以来与阿斯加德的姻亲关系，两位父辈就此一拍即合——但真的看着Loki登上前往异国的马车时，Laufey心生出无尽的不舍——这是后话。  
如果有个人好看又聪明，将你推上了一早计划好却迟迟未出发的征程，是你的左膀右臂又乖巧得当地孝顺母亲，你会不会心动？  
他这么问Fandral。  
“我们王妃真的是一处宝藏。”吃饱了狗粮的人由衷赞叹。  
Thor看着洞外轻缓坠落的飘雪觉得自己很酸。他确信自己的小鹿没有乱撞过，心房却悄无声息地被Loki偷袭占领。  
爱这种东西向来杀人于无形。  
他抬手轻轻搭在枕上铺开的乌发间，柔软细致的触感良好舍不得放开。或许这个人值得更好的，他转正脸庞望着帐顶，指间却细微地搓捻着对方发丝。

隔天早上，Loki被冬阳映照白雪的亮光叫醒。本来应该将床帐在雪天换成厚实不透光的那种，昨天却因为Thor受伤就耽搁了。他边想着待会儿吩咐人换床帐边睁开眼，自己竟然枕在男人的胳膊上，手还搭在对方胸口。他差点忍不住尖叫，每次跟Thor同床自己都会无意识蹭到对方身上，真是够了。他悄没声地下床换衣服，丝毫不敢像往常一般赖床。  
看来是没什么大碍了。男人脸上恢复了平日里的健康色泽，也没有发烧。他从Thor额头移开手掌，心想常年习武的人果然身体底子不错。  
“早。”  
男人缓缓睁开双眼，Loki撞进一汪海水里，他问着早安又问对方想吃什么。Thor想了想说跟他吃一样的就好。  
“你平常不是嫌我吃太甜吗，不怕齁着？”  
他低头检查着已经干涸的伤口，向上白了一眼。哪怕Thor忌惮自己会生气从没说过这话，他也从男人的面部表情知晓了对方心理活动。  
“我可没有，你别瞎说啊。”  
Thor索性闭上眼装死，连刮脓换药都没吭一声。Loki觉得很自己就像蹦跶在狮子头顶的飞鸟，任Thor这头雄狮在外如何威风，也心甘情愿做他的鸟窝。这体型差距是不是太明显了一些，他忽然嫌弃自己的比喻，气咻咻地塞进Thor嘴里一枚药丸泄愤。

他看着盘子精致的食物开始想象Loki第一次在自己宫中用早餐的心境。除了嫌弃应该还是嫌弃。自己向来不追求这些，与Frigga同住金宫时还能讲究些，没女主人操持的封地起居自然粗糙起来。  
长桌另一端的Loki自然没有猜到Thor的心思，他切着松饼与培根，一副甜咸混搭长生不老的架势。  
“你的伤还好吗，用不用让人喂你？”  
Thor挥挥手，肋下虽然还疼却不妨碍手上的动作，他还不想受点轻伤就假他人之手进食喝水，直到侍女呈来Loki切好的早餐替换走他切的不规整的一盘，伤员才放弃逞强。  
这也太难看了。Loki嫌弃地看向盘中，尽量把剩余的均匀切割。

早餐过后，卧房已经打扫完毕，新换的丝绸床单散着浅薄的薰衣草香，通风彻底的屋子里还残留些外头冰雪凛冽的气息。Thor不愿卧床休息，遂与Loki一同坐在窗前翻书解闷。  
Frigga轻提裙摆而来，看到两人对坐读书，只留下甜品与药膏便踏雪而归。她走在朔风中，心底却一片暖热。最初的Odin与自己也这样，但后来也只能当作曾经的美谈。如果有可能她希望Thor就这么安然待在自己身边不去争抢那个华丽却冰冷的王座。但儿子的心思不是自己能左右的。只愿一切平安。她伸手接住落雪，回身望向宫殿屋檐上的素白。

Thor在养伤的这段时日里完整目睹了妻子的日常起居。非常简单的三部分，吃喝睡。可就算这样人依旧纤细。他看着对方在睡梦里因热伸出毛毯的脚踝，感觉自己轻轻一捏都会错位。说起心思谋略时他是狐狸，狡黠灵巧；除去算计时又像只鹿，无辜纯真。他“咯嘣”一声捏碎了手中的榛子，丝毫不怕对方被吵醒。  
Loki睡觉很沉，梦里无意识的动作也不少。起初同床的那几天自己经常半夜被贴上来温热惊醒，要么是把人扒拉下去塞好被子要么就是被迫赖床而后在对方醒来懊悔时装睡。大约所有的小把戏都用在Loki身上了。旁人眼中的自己无非是个愣头青，往好听了说是耿直难听了就是缺根筋。自从王妃到此他免不了营造些恩爱的假象，也因平日里的赤诚模样观众们也未曾生疑。戏演多了总会不由自主地沦陷几分，就像Loki命人排演的那出戏剧的男女主半月前刚完婚一样。虽然这件事不是什么好兆头，但也至少说明人就是这样被感情支配的。  
“这个声音比让侍女喊我起床管用多了。”  
Loki打着呵欠坐起身，黑发有些凌乱地搭在肩头。Thor看着满出来的果仁，心想对方今天醒得晚了些。  
“马上就要回金宫了。”  
在Loki洗完脸捧着热茶小口喝时，Thor想到了这件有些头疼的事。  
“你那什么表情，我会给你丢人吗？”  
我除了性别别扭点，哪还有别的缺点。他不满地翻个白眼，放下了茶杯。  
“我不是你想的那个意思，”Thor的头真的有点痛了，“你跟着我少不了要一起被奚落，我是已经习惯了，你肯定会听进心里去，心情不好影响身体。”  
“看不上我的自然是那些妯娌们，我不会跟女人起什么争端。”  
其实Loki很想问一问对方曾经多年盛宠的Frigga为何得子后寝宫反倒冷寂下来，但这似乎很不合时宜，更没这个必要朝人心口里捅冷刀子。他托腮想着要呈送给Odin的礼物，除了平常的金银珠宝，总得有些能不同寻常的才好。  
Thor看着他认真思考的模样，觉得窗外不停的落雪似乎都在此刻凝结在半空中，世间万物只余这人起伏轻微的胸膛跟扇动的眼睫。Loki想到了好点子抬头望向男人却发现了某些不得了的东西。  
一颗蓝莓掷在Thor胸前，也打破了有些暧昧的尴尬。  
聪明人什么都知道，演起戏来也是滴水不漏。Thor确信对方了解一切却不做回应只装作无事发生，而这仿佛无声的拒绝。男人捻起那颗蓝莓扔回了桌上，他起身拿过披风穿戴好出了寝宫。  
Loki裹着毛毯站在阳台看着皑皑雪地里的一抹鲜红，纤长手指捏了一团冰凉漫无目的地抛掷下去。虽然他也很想甜蜜一番，但为时尚早。迈出的这一步承载太多，伴侣的责任远超合作伙伴，除此之外，自己断不能为他人作嫁衣裳。

“Loki呢？”  
Frigga看着孤身到来的儿子，为他掸去肩头落雪而后检查了一番伤势。  
“他午睡没醒。”  
又撒了一次谎。Thor在桌旁坐下，自己倒了茶水握在手里。Frigga觉得儿子有心事，只抬手遣走了侍女并未主动询问。  
“Ma……”  
她颔首望向对方，Thor有些赧然地抹了把脸，随后搪塞过去。  
“结婚也有半年了，我的孙子孙女呢？”  
一剂猛药。Frigga看着僵住的儿子，心里开始嘀咕。  
“不是您想的那样。”  
他短时间内说了相同的话第二次，当真修罗场。  
Frigga看着借口困了侧卧在躺椅上假寐的人，只能捏了捏他的耳垂而后脚步极轻地出了客厅。  
当晚Loki看着面前那一碗可疑的黑色液体，果断推给了男人。Thor将那两碗颜色有异而气味同样难以言明的汤药倒进洗手池，眼看着冲干净才回了卧室。


	4. Chapter 4

金宫总算替阿斯加德扳回了一成面子，Loki如是想着。他坐在Thor身侧眼看着一厅的流光璀璨，端起杯喝了一点酒。入口甜美，过喉却是火辣。不动声色地用果脯压了酒意后，Loki转头扫了一眼王座之上不怒自威的Odin，如果诸事顺利，Thor在不久的将来就会取而代之，至于自己，担个虚名或是功成身退都不错。  
他尽量不去听堪称聒噪的议论，但总有零星执着地钻进耳朵。Loki不明白一个个都是识大体的世家女子为何却故意让当事人听见谈话内容，是吃定了自己不会公然翻脸？他环视一圈兄嫂弟妹们的脸庞，明明都是风情各异的如花面容现今看起来却全是憎恶。  
Thor见他垂眼沉思的模样，心中不快却别无他法。总有一天我要让这些人噤声跪拜在你眼前。他轻轻按上对方撑在膝上的右手，Loki抬头微微扯开嘴角示意无妨。

金宫上下都在为新年忙碌。洒扫布置置办酒肴种种都井井有条。  
Loki自接风宴回来就一直窝在寝宫里，一副万事惫懒的模样。Frigga一度怀疑自己是要含饴弄孙的人，勤快地一天看他数次。对此王妃只能再三强调自己有了身孕会立马发现不用母亲费心才搪塞了过去。  
整日里与床榻相伴并无其他原因，Loki侧躺在床，单手支着脑袋冥想。外面到处是行色匆匆的男仆侍女，人杂灰多的地方自己才不想沾染，连带妯娌们的聚会都推得一干二净，本来么，自己也不能跟她们讨论裙子珠宝。至于Thor，那帮兄弟整天拉着他饮酒作乐，身上经常带着各类脂粉的甜腻回来，着实气味不佳。除了鼻子受点罪也并无其他不妥。他倒是不计较男人在外到底有没有莺莺燕燕，如果朝夕之间有了一男半女倒更省了自己的事——但这要建立在自己与他并无夫妻之实的前提上，他的独占欲不允许自己与他人分享伴侣。  
不知为何近来总是心神不宁，似乎有什么大事要发生。他睁开眼，看着窗外的冻雨若有所思，但愿自己杞人忧天。

有的人总是特别受上天眷顾，比如对面的那位公主殿下。绝美的容貌，高贵的身份以及身为王室贵族却能自己决定婚姻的特殊荣宠。  
Loki喝着酒杯里的果汁，时不时欣赏一下对面那朵寒冬中的百合花。他听着两位国王的往来寒暄，心里惊叹亚尔夫海姆国王的开明——若女儿愿意不管对方身份如何都可马上成婚。此话一出，他抬眼扫视全场，尚未婚配的王子们自不必说，连已有妻室的都莫名热络起来。似乎忘了Thor。他转脸看向男人，对方却置若罔闻，只专心撇开羊排上的薄荷然后送到自己面前。真是敬业的演员，他失望地切下一小块粉嫩的羊肉，无聊地咀嚼着荤腥。

当夜的天气很给面子地结束了连日来的阴雨绵延，两人踏着月光慢步回寝宫，都在享受难得的干冷天气。Thor看着戴着风帽童稚可爱的Loki，忍不住抬手放在他头顶，却被嫌弃地拍开。  
“你当我三岁？”他躲闪到一旁，很嫌弃男人这个亲昵动作。  
Thor耸耸肩，将他拽回到甬路上，保持在对方身后一臂的距离前进。Loki前脚刚踏上寝殿的台阶，就听得远处一声模糊的凄厉叫声，他转头望向发出声音的方向，下意识扯住了Thor的披风一角。男人也是疑惑，只拍拍他的肩让对方安心。若是有什么大事发生，定会有人来报，眼下只需静观其变。没过多久，侍卫长疾步跑来说大王子殿内有事发生，速请二人过去。Thor看对方脸色黑沉也未多问，拉过Loki随他前往。  
深夜的宫宇灯火通明。男人闻到空气里浓烈的血腥味，马上将人拉到自己身后。Loki用手掌掩了口鼻随Thor进了大殿，他有点猜到发生了什么却拿不准具体伤亡。  
Tyr脚下的地毯已经大半被鲜血染红。他抹去额间的汗珠，却借此化开了指尖干涸的血污，一张脸在烛火明灭之间显得有些诡异。盛装裹身的王妃正双目圆睁地仰倒在地，喉间一道深刻的血痕。  
Thor伸掌捂住了Loki的双眸。这人奇怪得很，冬天要靠皮草活命却见不得剥皮的血腥，更别提刚才还活生生的人此刻被绯红与死亡淹没的样子。  
他拉下男人停留在自己眼前的手，温热掌心擦过冰冷的唇捏住了他的脖子轻轻揉捏，仿佛是在安抚。Loki艰难地咽了一下唾液，不久前还在宴饮上见过的人顷刻间就变成了失去颜色的花零落成泥。  
Odin握着手杖坐在沙发上不发一言，侍卫匆匆给亡者盖上白布便抬走了尸体。  
“滚去给你的妻子守灵。”他站起身，脚步沉重地离开寝宫。

连月亮都似乎冷了下来。  
Loki重新走上回宫的小径，心境却有了云泥之别。Tyr说王妃自生产后就性情大变，动辄便打骂侍从，今夜是她怀疑自己意欲休妻再娶才起了争执，混乱之间却伤了自己。逝者已逝，不能为自己辩解什么，旁观者也只能相信大王子所言。但在那一刻起，流言便长出了翅膀。  
“你觉得呢？”他没头没脑地问出一句。  
Thor在干冷的月夜吐出一口热气：“等到明天早上，你想到的没想到的都会在宫中传开。”  
原本被看好的王储人选遭此变故就不再是呼声最高的那一位了。一家忧而百家欢。Loki翻了个身，他实在睡不着。半年来清闲自在的生活几乎磨光了约顿夺嫡的残酷记忆，他虽未曾进了浑水抢夺一番却目睹了全程，王位之争在什么地方都不可避免。Loki拉高了被子挡住脸，总觉得那具女尸随时会出现在床前的地毯上。  
Thor把埋在被子里的人挖出来塞进自己怀里，将他的脸正对胸膛省得对方胡思乱想。Loki只是象征性地挣扎半分就安静下来，他脑子里还在盘旋那幕景象，全然已经是黑白红三色的狂欢。  
“为了不让自己也变成你的梦魇，我只能赢。”  
“为了我们都能活着。”  
Loki闭着眼，用额头撞着Thor胸前硬邦邦的肉。这个人可比什么热水袋管用多了。他顾不得对方揉头发捏后颈的小动作，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
他将怀里人又抱紧了几分，仿佛孩童抱着最钟爱的娃娃连让别人看一眼也不愿。或许攻占了这人心里的城池会比坐上国王之位更开心一点。Thor在月沉西天时嘲笑自己的胸无大志，他毫无睡意地盯着搭在自己胳膊上的黑发，轻轻吻在Loki头顶。

隔天清晨，Loki抱着怀里的枕头醒来。他眨巴着水汪汪的绿眸看着窗帘缝里偷溜入室的阳光知道自己再次起晚。Thor多半被拖去帮忙葬礼事宜了，那帮兄弟可不会心疼自己的丈夫。他下床准备洗漱却听到了客厅里侍女的议论声。果不其然，Tyr在流言蜚语中已经是个负心汉了，为了权势要新娶公主，发妻以死相逼，却不知道此举除了白白赔上一条命外没有任何用处。他摇摇头进了浴室，想着过会儿去看看Frigga。生性善良的她说不定已经接了刚失去母亲的小公主到自己身边抚养。  
母亲却不在宫中。Loki听了侍女的答话，准备去花园碰碰运气，若能遇见Frigga就同她一起用午餐，找不到就打道回府。  
他看着不远处凉亭里的一对人影不知道自己运气是好是差。Loki面上如常，心里却像倒了棵柠檬树，成熟的金黄果实一个个爆出汁水流淌。他转身进了青松修剪而成的迷宫，想费点时间来缓缓醋意，但找路却史无前例地顺利。他皱眉马上要踏出迷宫门口却迎面撞上了拦路虎。  
是Vali。Loki看着笑眯眯的人一时摸不准他的意图。  
“这迷宫是我主张种植修剪的。”  
“着实不错，我要回去写信让家姐也弄一个。”  
Loki做了委婉的道别想要先溜为敬却被拉住了手臂。他抬眼向上扫了一眼动手的人，绿眸里已经没了虚假的笑意。Vali识时务地放开手，眼睛却牢牢黏在Loki脸上。  
“殿下还有何事？”  
Loki向后退了半步，本来心情就不大好，眼下还要跟这人虚与委蛇当真是烦。  
“Laufey唯一的嫡出儿子就心甘情愿地陪着那个傻小子种地？”  
“您不妨有话直说，这大冷天我也没什么耐心。”  
Loki将两只手也收进斗篷中，鼻尖冻得通红。Vali看着他仿佛林间麋鹿的模样，一时没了分寸倾身上前凑近了回话。  
“你不如跟着我。”  
眼前的美人笑得仿若春色满园，温热的鼻息轻轻打在自己面颊。Vali有些心旌摇曳，却马上面颊抵上的冰凉刀刃拍醒了美梦。  
“怎么？你的亲哥哥刚逼死发妻，你就要紧接着轻薄弟妹？”  
“原来那些谣言都是从你宫里出去的。”  
他敛去嬉皮笑脸的神色站直身体，也将自己的俊脸从匕首上移开。  
“殿下怎么空口白牙污蔑我呢，我平常不是一直称病躲懒，哪有闲工夫去给别人泼污水？况且大王子名誉有损，得利的不是殿下吗？”  
他记得清楚，两人的外祖可是华纳海姆国王，加之兄弟排行靠近，的确是炙手可热的立储人选。  
Vali又露出笑脸：“你心里明明清楚自己比不上Jane，当然我不是说身份，是感情。”  
“休书也该Thor来写，殿下总不至于连这种事都要越俎代庖？”  
“我可是好心在提醒你趁早找下家。”  
Loki也笑：“那我可要多谢殿下美意了。”  
他腕间灵活，从方才就一直换着手势掂着匕首，电光火石之间已经把人按到了绿墙上。薄如纸的银白刀刃轻轻抵在对方喉间，Loki慢条斯理地威胁着人。  
“我一直都认为痴长几岁只是自谦，在你这里反倒是实话，当真又蠢又坏。我与Thor怎样那是我跟他的事，你有工夫瞎琢磨不如想想怎么才能让自己的王妃不哭不闹就签了休书，方便你娶亚尔夫的公主。”  
他松开人，慢悠悠地收好匕首又拿出丝巾擦了擦手指，仿佛对方是什么污秽之物。见半晌后Vali还呆在原地，Loki眼角生出嫌恶的神色。  
“滚。”  
看着对方有些踉跄地从眼前离开，Loki才心情好了一点。他哼着不成调的曲子脚步轻快地迈出门口，却看到脸色不佳的Thor。这个人，明明自己错了，还给我甩脸子。Loki白了一眼男人，走路带风地推搡开他。

卧室里静得可怕。Loki坐在窗前的高背椅上，翘着二郎腿看窗外萧瑟的冬景。  
“Loki，你听我解释。”  
他回头看着一脸紧张的男人，讥诮道：“For what？”  
Thor看着容颜冰冷的人，再想想他刚才面对Vali时的笑意就觉得心底一股无名火起。他明明什么都知道却装糊涂，更是怀疑自己的爱慕之心掺杂其他。  
眼看男人冷笑着说了一句“Nothing”便要离开，Loki起身拿过面前昂贵的琉璃杯用力掷向了房门。  
“我在生气，哄我啊，你在搞什么？”  
随着清脆的一声响到来的还有尾音带着微弱哭腔的质问。Thor看着脚边的彩色碎片，不知该笑对方给自己台阶下还是要苦着脸求他原谅。  
“说话。”  
Thor第一次知道对方力气这么大，攥着肩头那点布料生生把自己转过去又推在门板上。他看着凶巴巴的小鹿眼实在憋不住笑，随之就被Loki捏住了下巴。  
“不气了好不好。”  
他把张牙舞爪的人好好收进怀里，钳制住对方挣扎的臂膀。Loki很想掏出腰间的匕首让男人见点血却被抱得紧紧的分毫动弹不得。  
“单纯的叙旧，没有其他。醋劲这么大平时还要装着无所谓的样子，真拿你没办法。”  
“要你管，”他不满地咕哝着，“松手，勒痛我了。”  
Thor依言乖乖放手，给对方揉起胳膊来。Loki很想问一问具体的聊天内容又怕男人觉得自己心眼儿仅如针鼻儿般大，只得打消念头。  
“现在该我问你了。”  
他被Thor捏住了脖子，力道很轻。  
“什么？”  
掌心传来轻微的振动，Thor将手移到对方后颈按住，俯身咬在他喉结。Loki拽着男人绑在脑后的金发想让他松口，对方抬起头来直吻向了唇。  
这架吵得真是雷声大雨点小。Loki微张着唇任凭Thor的舌头在嘴里作怪、他感觉到津液不受控制地流至下巴时推开了人，伸掌捂住了男人的嘴。Thor擎过他的手掌细细地吻着，从指缝到指甲都一一掠过。  
“哪只手推过他？”  
“被你舔的这一只。”  
Loki用另只手擦着嘴角，这个人的独占欲强到可怕，竟还有脸说自己醋劲大。  
“可惜我的琉璃杯了。”  
他指指男人身后的一摊残骸，本来以为要十天半个月不说话或者就此分道扬镳，哪想到自己这么沉不住气。  
“碎就碎了吧，以后还会有好的。”  
Thor捏住他的下巴再次吻上。Loki从眼前美色中挣扎出来，他双手撑在男人胸前拒绝白日宣淫。有些事总要说清了才好。  
“你可要想清楚，我跟其他人不能共存，如果你违背了现在立下的誓言，我可能会杀了你。”  
他可不想重蹈昨夜血腥的覆辙。  
“你要是想，随时都能杀了我。”  
男人摸到他腰间的匕首，自己也是今日才知Loki随身带着刀，也开始怕这对利刃有一天会反伤主人。  
虽然自己十足地相信人无远虑必有近忧，但也是绝对奉行及时享乐这一信条。Loki不确定在男人坐上王位之后是否依旧专一，或许自己到那时候就会平静地接受。他知道这只是在拼命地找借口让自己顺理成章地接受Thor，毫无理性可言，但眼下他也不想再顾虑其他。  
他伸长胳膊抱住了对方，男人环住他的腰背在他耳边不断吻着。虽然很想就这样滚上床，但是……  
“我饿了。”Loki不满地撇撇嘴，他从起床到现在可是连口水都没喝。  
Thor拍了两下手感极佳的屁股才放开人牵着他去餐厅，有些事等天黑了也不迟。


	5. Chapter 5

又是半日的喧闹应酬。虽有逝者，但除了父母至亲痛哭，旁人也未觉其他，况且连丈夫都未有悲戚之色。Loki边想着兄弟妯娌的各种神色边慢悠悠地洗着澡，等到穿上睡袍走进卧室时，Thor正坐在床边的圆凳上等他。  
之前这人只会在自己睡了之后悄悄摸进房里，现在倒是勤勉地当着仆从。他将头悬出床外闭眼躺好，Thor拿着干燥的布巾揉搓着湿发尽量带走残余的水珠。等到被男人摆正躺好塞进被子时，Loki已经有了五分的睡意。他嘤咛两声发出无意义的哼哼声，男人轻轻捏了一下他的鼻尖，起身去了浴室。  
在被子被掀开一角灌入凉风后熟悉的热源靠近，Loki本能地去拥揽温暖。男人身上还带着一点薄荷的味道，半干的发丝轻轻拂在面颊。他搂紧了人，黏腻潮湿的吻随之落在唇角。Loki仰头去应，腿间紧接着挤进了只作乱的手。他想到了什么，“嗖”地一声睁开眼然后卷着被子坐到了床角。  
Thor被这一连串的动作惊到随后马上安慰似的开口：“过来让我亲亲。”  
这人也不是全然抗拒与自己亲热。他看着乖巧坐在自己腿上的人忍不住凑在对方耳边询问。Loki抱住他脖子不太好意思地咕念一番，男人听后不免惊讶。  
“你什么时候看到的？”  
“前两天你洗完澡进来，什么都没穿。”  
“你不是睡了吗？”  
Thor想起来自己的确在前日忘记拿换洗衣物想着对方已经睡熟了就赤身裸体进了卧室，没想到被看了个彻底。  
“不知道怎么醒了，睁眼就看到了，你当时背对我。”  
Loki想起当时的景象就觉得自己无形中比Thor矮了半头，他应该还会再长长对吧，毕竟还年轻。Thor倒是没想到对方脑海里已然出现一波接一波的风暴，他只是想怎么才能将眼前这人好好地吃下肚。  
“你应该让我看回来。”  
男人说出个异常蹩脚的理由，自己脸上都挂不住镇定，一把年纪了还在这里装小孩子。自嘲间他已经不顾Loki抓在自己臂上的手摸进了睡袍里。  
这里倒是跟清隽的脸不太相符，Thor揉搓着对方尺寸客观的性器，心里暗暗庆幸自己好歹占了上风。他抚过饱胀的囊袋，指尖探到了某处湿热的密地。Thor确信自己狠狠吞咽了一口唾液，也相信Loki听到了这难掩兴奋的一声。脸颊发烫的人贴上男人颈侧，像是默许。推进并不顺利。Thor不知是因为那条肉缝太过细窄还是自己方法不当。  
“让我看看好不好？”  
他低头不断舔弄对方耳垂颈侧，如同向主人讨要抚摸不断示好的猎犬。Loki被男人亲得迷迷糊糊，片刻间只能从鼻腔发出一声轻哼来应。唇上落了一记声音响亮的吻，紧接着他就被Thor放至枕上躺好。男人迫不及待的动作不由得让双腿被掰开的人有些害怕，Loki觉得自己现在仿佛是盘祭品。尾椎处升腾起一股细小的战栗缓缓散到四肢百骸，他抬起上身只看到了腿间埋着的金色脑袋。自暴自弃地摔回枕上，Loki用手臂遮了眼睛仿佛这样被品尝的就不是自己。  
Thor一早就知道自己的新娘是约顿极少的双性男子，但亲眼见到那处的旖旎依然难掩惊讶。雌穴是羞怯的粉色，还吐着一点沐浴后的水光。他伸指探入内里，软肉迫不及待地吞噬着入侵者，Thor似乎听到了微不可闻的黏腻水声。Loki难耐地低叫了一声，左手揪紧了身下床单，丝绸的触感太过光滑，只能停留在分毫在指间蹂躏出褶皱。而这声呻吟仿佛催情剂一般大大加重了男人的兴奋程度，Thor用拇指拨动最敏感的那一点凸起，两指在高热的甬道内来回抽插，汁液渐渐濡湿了手指，他抽出手来伸舌自下而上地舔舐一遍。  
强烈的羞耻感让Loki放下了遮挡的右臂，他手肘向后支在床上想上移身体躲开男人的唇舌，却被抓住了臀肉向上一抬。绿眸惊讶地圆睁，他看着眼前淫靡的一幕，眼角泛红不知是兴奋还是羞赧。Thor闭眼品尝着渐渐流出的汁液，高挺的鼻尖不时擦过囊袋与性器底端。似乎感受到了Loki的目光，他睁眼看到眸子里水光翻卷的人，伸手搓捻起对方逐渐挺立的阴茎。这个人如果哭了，那只能是与自己翻云覆雨时。他虔诚地在心底许下誓言，而后张嘴含住了肉刃顶端。  
手肘渐渐酸麻的人支撑不住仰躺在床，他看着帐顶编制规则的花纹，忍不住握拳咬在指节。Loki从来都不知道自己身体在撩拨之下竟能发出如此大的水声，几乎成海地淹没了自身。耳朵最深处都是咕叽咕叽的水声，仿佛Thor吞吐自己下身的声音沿着躯干直闯进去一般。  
“Thor，Thor……”  
他小声地含糊地唤着男人的名字，已经开始按着对方的后脑想让自己被吞进更深，甚至毫无察觉地并紧了双腿。  
Thor抬起脸看向沉溺欲海的人，半张脸都是水渍，在烛火映照之下似乎像是沾了不少碎钻。他将那两条长腿掰得更开，一条盘向自己腰后，一条抬到了身前。他知道Loki不会痛，柔软性良好的人经常会静坐参禅，保持某个堪称诡异的姿势很久。也许从那一刻起，自己就开始幻想有朝一日这会派上大用场，就像现在。他抹了一把Loki腿间的黏液，凑到眼前忍不住伸舌舔了一口，不出意料地听到那人恼怒又羞愤的尖叫声。男人似乎很喜欢在床上惹得王妃面红耳赤，尽显顽劣流氓的那一面。他用雌穴里滴出的花液打湿胀痛的阴茎，而后在入口处来回蹭动给对方做着预警。  
Loki很害怕，他知道男人的那一根有多恐怖，从背后都能看出垂落的一点端倪。要自己是个女人也就算了，他真的担忧明早金宫里又出一桩白事，还是更不体面的死法。Thor知道他的王妃心里慌乱，遂放下对方被自己捞在身前的腿俯身去吻那两片薄唇，在被环上脖子时，他握着下身硬挺缓缓破开了肉缝，与此同时深吻住对方，吞下了那声痛呼。Thor觉得自己如果亲耳听到Loki的哭叫肯定会就此停下，但是他想放纵一回，也霸道一次。  
很不舒服。窄小的雌穴被硬生生地撑开，一点点吞着火烫的性器。Loki从男人的吻里逃开，使劲掐住他的小臂“嘶嘶”地喘着气。Thor安抚地揉着他脑后的黑发，晃着腰转圈逼迫那处适应自己的这一根巨物。他知道Loki不好受，自己也被夹得辛苦。  
“等你生过孩子就不会痛了。”  
本就低沉的嗓音沾染了情欲有些喑哑，却要命地勾魂摄魄。Loki被撩拨得神智昏聩，张嘴冲着他肩头就是一口。  
“才不要，生过就松了。”  
他可不想因为这个原因就要说服自己容忍别人爬上Thor的床。  
“不给我生三五个别想下床。”  
身下巨物终于插到了底，Thor长舒一口气，没有立马动作，半压在Loki身上去吻他的眉眼。  
“别给我想那些乱七八糟的，你还有后面那张嘴。”  
满意地看到惊恐的那双绿眸，Thor心情颇好地吻过对方的鼻尖下巴。他的人，就要完完全全都是他的。  
身下的酸胀感由重到轻，Loki眨眨眼如释重负地深呼吸。他蹭向男人颈窝处，撕咬着对方的耳垂。Thor得此讯息，腰上开始用力。先是小幅度的抽插，一切情动皆在内里，男人只能从Loki眼角眉梢处的薄红知道疼痛已散快感如潮水般正涌上沙滩。  
“快一点。”  
他吸吸鼻子，用低到不能再低的语调小声道。他想让Thor听到又怕对方觉得自己重欲。Thor轻轻咬在他红透的鼻尖，起身跪在床上，重又将他的腿搭在肩上尽力耕耘。整根都沾上水光的性器缓缓自肉缝中退出再猛地顶弄进最深，Loki被撞得恍惚，本还在抱怨这人反其道而行，却马上被火棍自隐秘处贯穿，仿佛是某种情色的刑罚。金褐色的耻毛扎在腿根与穴口本是刺痒难耐，却在颠簸中变了滋味，他竟然有些喜欢这微弱的不适感。Loki从来都不知道自己能发出这种淫浪的叫声，他咬了手背抑制呻吟，却被Thor捉了两只手腕放到头顶。他睁眼瞥着看好戏的某人，对方十足的欣赏姿态。数十下的不懈鞭挞成功地将Loki的头顶触到了手腕，他不满地嘤咛一声，脚跟磨着Thor的后腰。  
男人将人拉下半臂距离并抽出了正在兴头上的家伙，他将Loki整个人翻过来背对自己，那两汪腰窝美到让自己喟叹。他拿过床头柜上的酒杯在凹陷处倾倒了些佳酿进去，莹白的肉盏里盛着紫红色的透明液体，香艳至极。Thor伸舌舔净酒水，心想何时一定要将Loki整个任都泡进甜爽的酒里再好好享用一番。  
被摆成雌伏姿势的人却不大高兴，他不喜欢看不到Thor，不仅心慌而且瞧不见男人因为自己意乱情迷的脸总会品到一丝怅然若失的滋味。腹下很快被垫了个枕头，男人扶着马鞭一样的物什又操弄进来。  
“要被撑破了……啊——”  
他被顶得简直要哭，这个姿势让男人插得更深，虽然畅快但却有些痛。Thor俯身抱住他，汗津津的胸膛贴在形状美好的背上，皮肉相贴的亲昵让因痛意有些躁动的人渐渐安稳下来，加之身前也被男人好好抚慰着，Loki再次发出了满足的低喘。Thor撸动着手中的性器，退去包皮用指腹薄茧磨砺着马眼。他手上不停动作，腰上也使力不断，花液在快速的抽插之下被打成泡沫堆积在穴口边凝结成珠不断滴落在榻。  
“我的小母牛水儿真多。”  
Thor摸了一把黏腻的白沫涂到了Loki胸口，意有所指地捏了捏尚且平坦的乳房。等到他给自己生下孩子，这里也会丰盈起来盛满香甜的乳汁。  
“什么狗屁称呼，你才是cow。”他扭头瞪着忘乎所以的男人，恨恨地夹紧下身。  
Thor被这一口吸得差点缴械投降，看来自己太温柔了。他把人捞起来靠在身前，五指握在纤细的脖子上，拇指与食指渐渐上移掐住了下巴钳制在掌心。他不断吻着Loki的嘴角耳垂，身下越发猛烈地抽插。掌心的性器渐渐流出了白浊的黏液，Thor快速搓弄几下，一股热液迸射而出打湿了床单。  
Loki只觉得眼前脑里一片雪白，他有些瘫软地靠在男人身前堪堪跪坐在床上。Thor在感知到高潮时抽出了肿胀的性器，将仍处在余韵中的人重新放回床上躺好，他将自己嵌入Loki双腿之间，堪称疯狂地又抽插十数下，将满满的浓腻埋进了花穴最深处。  
他被烫了一下，哆哆嗦嗦承接着灼热。男人埋在自己颈窝，接连不断的低喘呻吟要命地勾人。Loki半闭着眼，指尖陷入Thor的金发中摸到了湿透的发根，身体里那根泄过的巨物仍旧还有硬度，似乎是在阻挡那些白浊流出。  
Thor抬头亲吻对方，从额头到下巴无一遗漏。他看着昏昏欲睡的人，良知让自己很难再当一次饿狼。浅绿丝绸床单上绽开了一朵嫣红的花，男人摸着那点血迹，随后抱人去清洗。

腰后的酸痛不住叫嚣。Loki缠住身侧男人的胳膊，将他另一只手移到自己腰后。Thor抱着一具温热美好的肉体难免心猿意马，他不动声色地拉开一点距离不想让对方发现自己下腹中盘亘的在晨间苏醒的恶龙。怀里人嗤嗤笑出声，绝美的绿眸也随之睁开。  
“啧啧啧。”他一边满脸嫌弃地抬起Thor下巴一边坐上了男人腰腹。  
经过昨夜开垦的花田依旧湿软。他撸动两下掌中的性器，抬腰沉身一点点吞进晨勃的阴茎。还是有点痛。他咬着下唇双手撑在Thor胸前缓缓扭着腰，男人目不转睛吞咽唾液的模样很让自己满意。他俯身装作要亲吻的模样却依次抬高嘴唇，引诱着Thor不断抬起身上追逐自己。  
他没耐性地扣住Loki后颈来一记深吻。这个小妖精经过昨夜情事就开了窍一般学会欲擒故纵了。Thor摸着他的小腹忽觉一早渴望升为人父的心不似之前热络，他还想多消受两次美人恩再迎接儿女的到来。绿眸乌发的人就这么坐在自己腰间风情万种地晃腰扭臀，偶尔蹦出的零星呻吟更点燃了暧昧的气氛。男人好整以暇地将手掌交叠枕在脑后看着原本的林间精灵此刻堕落成最妖艳的蛇妖，而这一切因他，Thor·Odinson。  
又被满满当当射了一肚子。热汗淋漓的Loki趴在男人胸膛静听他沉稳有力的心跳声。他不住地喘气，仿佛刚从从汹涌的爱欲情海中逃出生天一般。再也不要自己动了，不仅痛而且累，虽然Thor非常满意，自己也有爽到。  
“我等下自己去洗澡。”他卷了被子躺到一边催促对方起床去应酬。  
“我帮你，要不然显得我多绝情，吃完就走。”  
道貌岸然。Loki不满地腹诽，他当然知道自己又会被吃干抹净，现在的Thor可不如昨夜温柔了。

“骗子。”  
他被抱在浴池的台阶上大张着双腿迎接冲撞，Thor咬着他肩膀的嫩肉还在狡辩。  
“是它们先咬我手的。”  
拨弄开雌穴的层叠软肉从甬道内掏洗白浊着实不是个好差事，再加上Loki半推半就，自己当然不负美意来了个货真价实的水乳交融。

“我觉得自己很没出息，现在只想跟你整日里耳鬓厮磨。”  
他听着男人不好意思的表白，很想笑一笑这位昨夜刚开荤的大龄处男。  
“那我真是罪孽深重。”  
Loki将脸埋进柔软的枕头里，推着人离开温柔乡。在Thor依言离开床榻后，他又没了睡意。他趴在床上看对方换好衣服，在离开时又被亲了半天才归于安宁。  
寂静的室内，Loki扶着腰慢慢下了床。他在穿衣镜前撩开睡袍，小腹依旧白嫩，分毫没有蓝色花纹的端倪。至于那处肯定被磨得红肿看也不需看。他希望自己别迅速地怀了孕，毕竟还有很多事没有做，况且他的孩子绝对不能活在别人时常发出的鄙夷中。  
窗外的雪终于簌簌而落，Loki抱着暖被昏昏睡去，只等Thor在午餐时将他唤醒。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾化用了一下古语[溜走]

在烟花接连炸裂的空隙间，Loki听到男人的一句低骂。他疑惑地用脚后跟磨蹭着Thor肩后，额头上是凉透的汗珠。  
“我又射在里面了。”  
男人放下搭在自己肩头的长腿，带着点懊悔俯身吻在王妃嘴角。  
“你最近是怎么了？”  
Loki闭眼享受缠绵的轻吻，猜到了几分对方的小心思。两人滚上床不过十天，大约从第三天起Thor便执意在高潮濒临时拔出行凶的长刀——当然成功的次数不多，除了男人的情不自禁还有自己的使坏作乱。  
“你才十七岁，这么早怀孕不好。”  
“我要听真话。”  
绿眸慵懒地睁开，Loki用指甲揪着男人短短的胡茬颇有些质问的意味。  
“Well，”男人将脸埋进他颈窝，不好意思地笑着说道“我还想多做几次。”  
他无声地笑开而后伸手环住对方后颈：“哥哥，地板躺久了腰痛。”  
Thor侧脸看向窗外归于平静的暗色天空，从晚宴归来这人就坐在窗前的地毯上边吃蜜饯干果边等烟火表演开场。所谓饱暖思淫欲，两人理所应当地滚到了一起。不得不说这声“Brother”叫得真甜，Thor将人从厚实的貂绒地毯上抱起走进了浴室，Loki撒娇的次数不多，因为自己总是最大限度地纵容他，所以偶尔的几次称得上是弥足珍贵。  
“总觉得新年过后会有什么大事发生。”  
他坐在男人大腿上，周身被热水包裹。这理应是最舒畅放松的时刻，却被隐约的不安笼罩。简直与Jane来到阿斯加德之前的焦虑如出一辙。  
Thor抓起他伏在水面上的黑发，轻柔仔细地做着清理工作，却被抓了一下束在脑后的头发，怀里人问自己到底有没有听他讲话。  
“说不准是你的老情人要来。”  
Loki听完这句调侃后面色有一点微不可察的僵硬，他掐了一把男人的胳膊，又在对方肩头留了个牙印才消停。  
男人权当自己被小猫当作毛线球，丝毫不觉得疼。他深呼吸一口才敢伸手探进对方身下的穴口掏洗出那些刚被灌入的白浊。真要命。两片软肉之后的湿热甬道每每都像饿极了的嘴不停吸咬自己的手指跟下腹的兄弟。

照例都是他先给自己洗完再去冲个澡。Loki趴在床沿盯着一身湿漉漉水汽的Thor边擦头发边走出浴室。不得不说阿斯加德风水极好，不仅丈夫生得宛如天神，连那些讨厌鬼也没一个长得差的。  
“在想什么？”  
Thor揉了揉王妃还有一点水意的发梢，很想勒令对方除了性致高昂到失神的场合外不准再有眼神空洞的时刻——这代表着他的心肝儿又在想别的人别的事，而自己又不能全然获悉，这种感觉非常不好。  
“我在想你那尊贵的二哥怎么没来找麻烦。”  
松柏迷宫的那场纠纷，现在想来倒有些唐突了。不过早晚都要撕破脸皮的人，也用不着演一时的假意祥和。更何况，他还妄想自己做小，呸。  
“他倒是敢。”  
Loki直起身来跪在床上伸手揽住男人脖子。Thor站在床边单手环住他的细腰。  
“现在除了那些莺莺燕燕，是不是还有男人也想爬上你的床？”  
“我可没有那个心思去看除你以外的人。”  
Thor发觉那只素手已然从颈后移到了脐下三寸，虚虚握住了刚休战不久的刀刃。声线都不由自主地掐紧了。他可记得前天这小妖精故意用牙嗑了自己老二一下，当真痛到肝儿颤。  
“我很可怕吗？你那什么表情。”  
Loki带着人躺到床上，窝进Thor怀里找了个舒服的角度眯眼享受。男人将绒毯拉到他肩头掖好，不动神色地拉开了一点两人紧贴的下身。绿眸倏地盛开，Loki在毯子底下伸手去掐对方健壮的胸膛。  
“你想明天下不了床？”  
他无奈地看着不停朝自己怀里拱的人，握住了逐渐兴奋的性器假意要往他身下送。对方却抬腿搭在自己腰侧，大敞开腿缝间的花圃。  
“嘿，哥哥，你就不想插在里面一整夜吗？”  
Thor黑着脸将那两条长腿并到一起倾身压住，他张嘴含住作乱妖魅的下唇吮吸一番抬起头将人按进颈窝处。  
“睡觉。”  
“没情趣，”Loki小声咕念道，“那，哥哥晚安。”  
“好梦。”  
待怀中人呼吸均匀又绵长时，Thor依旧没有睡意。他睁开假寐轻合的蓝眸，看着枕上绵延开来的细软乌发，不知自己在忧惧些什么。他必须要在Loki为自己孕育骨血之前立下一点功勋，冗长的孕期需要安定的环境与富足的物质。虽然他的王妃此生都不用为精致起居的花费烦心，但Thor希望此后这些开销都由自己来承担。这是执拗到不容反驳的决定，Loki一定会嘲笑自己死心眼。他想到此抱紧了怀里温热柔软的躯体。安定的环境意味着高过其他王子的地位，哪怕他们阳奉阴违，最起码明面上Loki不会再听到那些难以入耳的恶质戏谑。

他从甜美的梦境中醒来，对上那双绝美的蓝眸。今天可真够罕见的，平常这人都是塞个枕头在自己怀里一早离开。Loki拽着男人腮边的皮肉捏来捏去，怕是个假的。Thor拨开覆面的黑发，轻轻吻上他的眼睛。  
“今天带你去集市上转转。”  
之前他总说自己的封地是荒野乡下，连个解闷的地方都没。如今百无聊赖地过了年前的个把月，也该带人出宫放放风了。  
“我就说你不会无缘无故地陪我赖床。”  
他爬到那具温热的完美男性躯体上，赞叹一秒这张床垫绝佳的触感。Thor他抓着丰满的臀肉搓揉几下而后“啪”地一声伸掌拍在雪丘上。乌发碧眼的精灵抬头半分怒意都无地瞥了男人一眼。Thor屈起胳膊将左手垫在脑后，好整以暇。他知道Loki喜欢带着点痛的欢爱，经过几十次的灵肉合一，彼此的恶质性癖也基本都摸清了。男人突然意识到这是多淫靡的十天，夜夜笙歌不说，每次还不止一场性事。他已经认真思考了要不要偷摸吃点什么滋补的草药来以防万一——他不可想被王妃嘲笑年老肾虚。  
Loki正费力地将干涩的大家伙塞进身下，他正纳闷怎么男人没有丝毫反应，然后就抓包到对方不合时宜的出神。他抬腰手向后溜进Thor大腿内侧掐住了一点嫩肉。  
“嗷——”简直痛出狮吼。  
Thor似乎感受到了眼角的零星湿润。他的小祖宗除了嘴硬心软，下手向来不留情。

晨间运动并没有全部进行。  
Loki看着鞍前马后伺候自己穿衣换鞋的Thor，还是很不爽。男人根本就没插进来，仅仅用舌头手指就把后腰驯服得软成稀泥。他还记得对方一脸惊愕随后笑着抹掉喷溅在面颊四处的晶莹花液的模样，那个笑容真的是……无法形容。纵使王妃殿下饱读诗书也想不出半个精准的词来概括。  
“我什么都没看到，你也绝对没有潮吹。”  
Thor给人穿好麂皮中靴，执起对方放在床沿的手印下一吻。  
Loki又羞又气轻踢了男人一脚。

新年伊始的集市，虽不如之前人声鼎沸，但依旧繁盛。  
两人相距不过两三步，在无人窥探到时短暂地牵手。倒不是民风排斥同性爱侣，只是惹眼的外貌加上坊间流传的宫闱秘史，二人的身份很容易就被推敲出来。  
“哥哥，我要吃那个。”Loki指着不远处的糖苹果道。  
Thor挑了一只糖衣厚薄适中的嫣红苹果，在递给商贩银币时注意到了他身后茶座上的几位红发客人。他有些怀疑这是穆斯贝尔海姆的客人。虽说红发常见但颜色光泽度相同的三五成群却难得，况且这些人的面色都不太好，而不久之前逝去的那位王妃便是从穆斯贝尔远嫁至此，他很难不联想些什么。  
Loki接过那只糖苹果，用牙齿咬开脆硬糖衣时不忘与Thor交换个心照不宣的眼神。他留心到了男人刚才的注目礼。对方却接过他刚买的藤萝编织品，不再去看那些异乡来客。

Frigga接过那只精巧的藤编篮子，将桌上新摆的一捧槲寄生放入其中。Loki向茶杯中丢了一块方糖，慢悠悠地搅拌。  
“出去逛得还开心吗？”她将新做的点心朝对方面前推了推。  
“开心。”他点点头。  
“Thor平常难得这么清闲，能好好陪着你。”  
多数时候，Loki都是单独来自己这里喝茶看书，譬如现在。  
“母亲这么说，好像我多离不开他一般。”  
Loki饮尽一杯热茶，不太满意母妃将自己看作撒娇的小媳妇。  
“母亲希望你们永远都这么恩爱。”  
他倒茶的动作僵住，这话似乎有些肉麻。新婚燕尔这般黏腻便罢了，他可没妄想自己有至死栓紧Thor的本事，只要男人许诺自己的能做到就谢天谢地了。  
“父王最近来看过您吗？”他嫌司康不够甜，又抹了一层血橙果酱。  
“昨天来过。”Frigga又给他抹好一只甜饼上的酱料。  
“我其实很想问您，又怕让您想起伤心事。”  
“你是想问为何自Thor出生后，Odin待我不如之前？”  
“是。”他没想隐瞒。  
“Honey，你要知道，许多事情并不是表象所决定的。”  
Frigga点到为止，她看到年轻的王妃思忖片刻后晶亮的绿眸了然对方已懂。  
“也不知道Thor忽然被叫走是什么事。”他岔开话题，又捻起一块杏仁曲奇入口。  
“年节下，总是有老朋友要来。”  
柔美妇人端起茶杯，嘴角笑意清浅，眼里却暗藏深渊巨海。

“穆斯贝尔海姆要与华纳海姆开战，来阿斯加德找外援？”  
Loki理完繁杂的人物关系，有点头疼。年前逝去的Claier王妃来自穆斯贝尔，那里与Thor的封地接壤，鳏夫Tyr与朝自己寻衅的Vali一母同胞，皆是华纳海姆国王的外孙。两国交战，阿斯加德的站位就显得尤为重要。但不论偏颇一边或是持中不言，都无法阻止后续战争的开场。Claier公主是与阿斯加德的大王子发生口角酿成悲剧，如今母国开战华纳海姆怎么看都是在试探虚实，先捡了好下手些的磨牙。  
“我猜他下一次就是要与阿斯加德交战了。”  
这招隔山打牛的滋味微妙，甚至颠倒了山岚与牛。Thor看着对方搭在桌上的葱白指尖无意识地划弄丝绒的桌布，伸手捉住了他的腕子。  
Loki凝神盯着男人：“你要去。”  
“是。”  
“那带着我。”  
“不行。”  
“给我足够的理由。”他想撤回胳膊，却被对方牢牢捏住。  
“这场仗不会打很久，毕竟实力差距悬殊，交兵即分胜负。”  
“那为何穆斯贝尔还要以卵击石？甚至向阿斯加德显露了狼子野心？”  
“大约是被人做了棋子。”  
Loki默然。他知道华纳历经一番波折才刚立下储君，穆斯贝尔或许想趁人之危。但鹰隼经过鏖战虽疲累，捕猎田鼠依旧不费吹灰之力。  
“你又怎么知道自己是不是棋子。”  
“Tyr无颜为外祖家出力，他在心虚发妻的意外离世。至于Vali，说来好笑，他与华纳的下一任国王交恶多年。”  
“你想借此结交Freyr王子。”  
“也许。我不能保证阿斯加德与约顿海姆永无战争，但最起码在我活着的时候两国和平相处。”这一切都在为夺嫡准备。  
“如果我们到最后仍旧不能获胜。”  
Loki心底升起一股悲凉来，他让Thor去争并为之添砖加瓦，却没法让胜利女神偏爱自己，也正因如此到了眼下一触即发之时，自己反倒瑟缩，甚至还想阻拦。他怕。怕Thor在战事中受到牵连，最坏便是丢了性命。  
“答应我，不管多狼狈都要逃回约顿，好好度过余生。”Thor不由得捏紧了与自己相比能用纤细描述的手腕。  
Loki伸出左手覆上男人圈住自己腕子的手，轻轻用力按在温热的肌肤上。  
“我明天回封地加强戍边。”  
“Fandral会顾好一切，你不必奔波，就留在这里，等我回来。”  
“那以后我们就是Vali的同盟了？我还想着真正跟他撕破脸。”  
“他代表不了华纳，自此也不会再受一点外祖家的恩惠，”Thor将人拉起坐到自己腿上，他埋进Loki颈间絮絮低语，“就算其中真的有诈我也不能不入局，诱惑太大，我没有办法拒绝。Vali的事，我知道你心里不舒服，关系彻底破裂的那一天不会太远。现在我们也不必假意恭维，不想理会就当没看见。”  
“以前我想你参与其中不过是再度上演Hela从容披荆斩棘的戏码，虽凶险但无碍。可是现在，我很害怕。”  
他揽紧男人的头颅，言语间已经有了半分哽咽。Thor缠紧他的腰，无言。

烛火将要燃尽时，Frigga仍旧没有回屋的意思。她望着不见星月的彤色天空，似乎在等待新年第一场雪的到来。Odin登上露台站到她身侧，握住对方冰凉的葇荑。  
“这么多年，怪我吗？”  
她摇头笑笑，回握住丈夫的手。

午夜梦回时，他耳边响起幼时母亲将自己抱在膝头念过的一句话“利取其重害取其轻”。Thor睁开眼，怀中是沉睡的爱侣，枕上是他漆黑的发。穆斯贝尔人来得蹊跷，竟妄图Odin帮助自己对战发妻的母国。个中曲折也只能走一步看一步。出征定在两日之后，那些此刻安眠的远客还不知晓动乱已然开始。


	7. Chapter 7

他因为忧心难得早醒。  
天光未明，Loki在已经不那么浓郁的黑暗中摩挲男人面部的轮廓。Thor仍闭着眼，手却捉了对方的按在心口。他见状垂眸窝进他怀里。  
待晨曦朦胧时，远客被妥帖送出城楼。他们发丝如火，映衬着脸颊更无丝毫血色。  
两人坐于马上相视一眼胜过千言。  
回宫路上，Loki低头无心策马。Thor扯过他手中的缰绳，两匹骏马耳朵相碰，慢悠悠地在青石路上走。  
再有明日一天，这个人就要离开了。他偏头瞧着鲜红披风的王子，不知自己眼神是不是书中所说的爱意缱绻。  
Thor伸手按在他后颈上安抚地捏了捏。这个人的一双眼像是清透的泉，水润至极，也很容易眼圈泛红，随后大雨将至。  
他吸吸鼻子，假装是被冻得才泫然欲泣。

炉火烧得热烈，Loki坐在铺开的毯子上随意地翻着书，眼神却未落在任何一字一句上。要不是早晨还看见了并无异常的小腹，他真的怀疑自己是有孕多思。不过真的有了也好，他摸着肚子，最起码能把忧心忡忡归结到小淘气鬼身上。他顺势躺下看着跳跃不休的火苗，想着被叫去议事的Thor跟即将到达的Hela。年前就收到姐姐的来信，她说新年过后便来看自己，只是没想到这么快。  
Thor踏进宫殿看到冬日偷闲的王妃正出神，他唤了一声对方名字然后走过去坐到毯子上。Loki枕上他的大腿，伸手去摸一夜后又冒出头来的胡茬们。  
“我保证，最多半个月。”男人抓着膝上人的手，轻轻咬着他的指甲尖儿。  
“你现在是没有咬手指甲的坏习惯了，因为开始咬别人的了。”  
Loki抽出手看着自己修剪整齐的指甲，非常不满那上面湿漉漉的水痕。  
“母妃她到底跟你说了多少我的糗事？”  
“所有，包括你七岁尿床的那一次。”  
“那是意外。”  
“Ma也没说你是故意的。”他嘴角终于露出一点笑意。  
Thor低头浅浅地吻了他一下。

冬天日短。Loki站在窗前看着不过傍晚却要黑透的天，身后是清脆的果壳爆裂声。他站在那扇彩绘玻璃窗前回身望向正低头认真剥榛子的男人。  
“你要撑死我，”他看着那些便填得满满当当的水晶器皿，抓了对方腕子替人吹去手指上残留的渣滓，“我又不是松鼠。”  
Thor顺势轻轻挠着他下巴颏，却听那人下了死命令。  
“要早点回来，我才不要吃这些积灰的。”  
“是，我的王妃殿下。”

他从前夜的淋漓欢爱中醒过神来，身边已经没了温度。就算再掐着时间，出征日还是铁面无私地到了。Loki裹着被子赤脚走到窗前伸指在凝结的水雾上写了“Thor”。  
男人在破晓时已经到了城郊的荒野中。昨晚那个人扬起下巴说“我明天才不会去送你”，然后是前未有过的热情。他开玩笑地说了一句“送行饭”却被狠狠捂住嘴。战争无情，刀剑无眼。Thor知道对方在害怕什么，而自己也在怕不能一鼓作气地赢得胜利。  
马鞭挥开了晨雾，铁蹄而过，恍若春雷。

Frigga从儿子离开的第二日起便每天上午到王妃的寝殿挖出人来去晒一会儿太阳。两人坐在玻璃花房中喝茶聊天。她看着对方呵欠连天的模样，拿走了对方茶杯并让侍女端杯蜂蜜水来。  
“昨夜又晚睡了？”  
Loki点点头，随后抓了一把榛子塞进嘴，面无表情地嚼着Thor留下的口粮。  
Frigga抬手去抚摸他的脸，看着王妃仿佛奶猫一样蹭着自己掌心。  
“你姐姐什么时候到？”  
“今明两天的样子。”  
她点点头：“宫殿一早让他们打扫出来了，你得空去挑些姐姐喜欢的摆件让人布置一番。”  
“是，多谢母妃。”Loki拿起茶壶乖巧地给对方添茶。

Hela甩着身后的暗绿色披风从刚落了薄雪的方砖上走过。轻飘飘的一层积雪被她略过的风带起又归于平静。  
“你骑的那匹马没有累死吧？”  
他刚换好外出的衣服想要出殿，迎面便撞上了约顿海姆的女王陛下。  
“你姐姐大老远地过来看你，第一句话竟然是关心马？”她七分真三分假地呵斥弟弟，眼里的笑却藏不住。  
Loki上前挽住她的手臂将人带到了正殿的会客厅。  
“这里倒还可以。”Hela摸着沙发背上搭着的一条油光水滑的皮草，第一次作出了正面评价。  
他忍笑喝茶，挥手让侍女去取瓶酒来小酌。  
“我在来时的路上听说Thor去穆斯贝尔了。”  
“前脚刚把他们送走，后脚就整兵帮扶华纳开战了。”  
“他可信吗？”Hela意有所指。  
“你是怕我为他人作嫁衣裳？”  
“帝王家，小心些好。他不是我，就有不会全然相信你的理由，”她放下酒杯凝视对方几秒，“你没有怀孕吧？”  
“自然没有，”Loki拍拍自己平坦的小腹，瞧着Hela似乎松了一口气，不由得问，“姐姐，你的表情不太好。”  
“我只是想你越晚受苦越好，到不得已时吃些药也无妨。”  
他笑笑，握紧了姐姐的手。

不过三五日间就有捷报传来。  
Loki在Frigga处看完信笺后紧握着那张羊皮纸，仿佛其上还残留Thor掌心的温度。她轻轻按住王妃肩头用了点力捏了两下，又吩咐身边侍婢打点好新做的布丁随王妃一道送回寝殿。  
Hela斜倚着沙发扶手看胞弟埋头专心吃着布丁，自己都没发觉脸上神色和蔼到堪称母爱泛滥。  
“转眼间你结婚都快要一年了。”  
Loki闻言放下勺子，初到阿斯加德的光景仿佛就在昨日。他将空了的鎏金小勺叼进嘴里，若有所思。  
“我出发前听说Helblindi因为难产几乎丢了半条命。”  
他微微睁圆了眸子。Helblindi是自己同父异母的弟弟，两年前嫁了约顿的一位世子。  
“你平素最怕疼，能晚点受罪就拖一拖。”Hela摸了摸他的脸，满眼疼惜。  
Loki点点头，又拿起一杯布丁来享用。

阿斯加德虽多半时候都温暖潮湿，但冬季依然落雪，该有的肃杀清冷一样不少。穆斯贝尔却不同，终年炎热，直教人喘不过来气。  
Thor听完战报，独立于沙盘前研究地形。这仗打得顺利，若对方不再依仗熟知嶙峋的地形负隅顽抗，不日便能折返金宫。他虽初次踏上战场，却没有被胜利的喜悦冲昏头脑，心里始终有个疑影儿。只因Surtur不见踪影，惟剩个傀儡般的新君主无措地看着战火蔓延的国土。  
突如其来的一阵夜雨让他开始想遥遥之外的看雪的某人。

最近天气好了不少，连飞雪都收势许多。Loki站在露台上伸手去接零星的雪花，它们冰凉柔软地融于掌心的温热。  
Hela倚在窗边抱臂看着他的背影，本该是熟稔入骨，现今却因为从未见过的寂寥笼罩其身觉得有些陌生了。并非她刻薄，只是自小看着长大的胞弟一夕之间背井离乡难免伤怀，进而才对Thor有了成见。这几日的朝夕相处中，Loki话里行间不乏对现状的满意还有对丈夫的眷恋，这是她未曾料到的。算了。只要他喜欢，怎么样都好。Hela唤了弟弟一声，提醒对方去用晚餐。

又是两日过去。  
Loki一早看花房里的迎春开了，便吩咐花匠挑出其中一盆最佳的给Frigga送去。他走进母妃殿中时望见Odin也在便收敛了笑颜走上前问安。待国王走后，他才松懈下来并暗暗地松了口气。  
Frigga见状忍不住笑：“你怕他？”  
“国王陛下不怒自威。”  
Loki也不知为何内心深处总有那么一丝对Odin的忌惮。鹰隼虽老而眼眸依旧凛冽，他分明没有任何旁的心思，却被这一盯觉得自己仿佛罪人。  
她笑盈盈地递过快马加鞭送来的信函。儿子马上要回来的好消息让这仍未破冰的寒冬天都顺眼了不少，那簇嫩黄的花瓣仿佛绽在了心尖儿。  
他握住母妃放在膝上的手，对她粲然一笑。

“丈夫出征归来就这么开心？”Hela望着连发呆都不由自主漾开笑意的人不禁揶揄。  
“开心。”他点点头，满脸得意。  
“弟弟长大了，一颗心都给了旁人。”她轻捏Loki腮边，虽言语透露出些许失落但眼里有笑。

Thor推开卧室门时紧张地屏住了呼吸，仿佛是新婚当晚的局促不安再次上演。他笑自己近乡情更怯，奔于归程的归心似箭现今倒变成了踟蹰。  
暗绿纱帐下的人睡意正浓，薄唇微微张着，呼吸均匀。他俯身吻向眼前的睡美人，垂下的金色发丝依次拂过对方的脸颊鼻尖。Thor起身看到一向睡眠略深的王妃睁开了仿若翡翠沉水的眼眸，正一错不错地瞧着自己。  
“我以为你要明天才回来。”他勾上男人颈子，声音是软软的慵懒。  
“我带着一小队人先回来述职。”  
Thor抱着人坐到了床边，看他跨坐在自己膝上懒散地接连打了几个呵欠。Loki醒过神来抱住男人的脸一顿亲，然后爬进被子里坐好对人一扬下巴发号施令。  
“脱衣服。”  
“What？”  
“脱衣服。”Loki重复一次。  
他无法只得站在床前宽衣解带，将身上铠甲披风扯下丢作一团。  
Loki冲男人尚且安好的裤子努努嘴，直到对方全身赤裸才满意地点点头。  
“我看看你后背。”  
Thor依言转了半圈。  
确认过Thor没带一丝大的伤痕回来，他才放下高悬的心拉着人到了床上纵情享乐。落在脸颊嘴唇的吻炽热得要把自己烧化，Loki捂住男人的嘴，冲他狡黠一笑。  
“哥哥，我怀孕了。”  
Thor捉了他的腕子停在下巴处，满心满眼的期待。他咽了口唾沫才问道：“真的？”  
男人的表情变化非常精彩，惊讶然后狂喜还有一丝微不可察的自责。Loki有点后悔自己开的这个玩笑了。  
他摇摇头：“骗你的，没有。”  
说完便起身坐在床上撩开了睡袍下摆，小腹雪白平坦。  
Thor难以言喻此刻心情。他将人按倒在床倾身覆上，埋进对方颈窝呼吸着那缕幽微的香气。Loki用指甲轻轻刮弄着男人的后背，眯眼享受这张人形暖被。

他不满地晃着腰，被子里的某人正埋在他腿缝儿间作乱，多日未修剪的胡茬磨着花穴外侧的两片嫩肉带来轻微的刺痛感。  
“痒。”  
话音刚落，那处就被湿舌自下而上地舔过。Loki还未来得及发出满足的喟叹，刺痛感卷土重来，随后又是缠绵的一记舔舐。如此反复，简直被弄软了腰。他伸进被子去抓男人束在脑后的一把金发。对方却借此从被中起身吻在他唇角。  
Loki难得没一脸嫌弃地推开自己。Thor摸着他发热微红的眼角，俯身抱紧了人。灼热的血浆迸溅在脸上时，鼻腔里的腥甜气息分明，那是死亡伸出爪牙的味道。虽然平素也不是万分的养尊处优，但直面生命流逝时心下依旧难安。  
他感受到了男人下了战场后心底升起的那股细微的恐惧，却不知说些什么来安慰，毕竟未来的夺嫡会带来更多的战争与消亡。Loki只得催促他快些行乐。这种劝慰很是蹩脚但有用。两人很快地沉进了欲海，搅碎一汪分离的沉静。


	8. Chapter 8

“我现在才能肯定你一点事都没有。”  
Loki半眯着眼窝在Thor怀里，额上一层薄汗。他反常地没有立刻让对方抱自己去浴室清洗，只在温热的怀里赖着。  
“原来你最怕的是守活寡。”男人闻言忍不住笑，轻轻捏在他后颈。  
“大概，”他睁开眼睛，爬到Thor身上，一字一句咬得清脆，“如果我背叛你，你会杀了我吗？”  
Thor拧眉看着他，摸不透这个问题的根髓。  
“说啊。”Loki拍拍男人的脸，眼里有浅浅的一层笑。  
“不会，”Thor将人按进自己怀里，“但是会再也不想见到你。”  
“那还不如杀了我。”  
他伏在男人胸前听着沉稳的一声声心跳传来，轻轻闭上了眼。这话不合时宜，却无法逃避。Hela一直以来顾虑的不无道理，自己身处异地，能仰仗依靠的除了千里之外的约顿海姆，也只有Thor了。

金宫之上，飞雪重又跌落。  
王子们小酌的宫室被暖意与酒香灌满。同父异母的兄弟们面和心不和地推杯换盏，一同敬刚立了军功的Thor。他一一喝下那些冰凉的酒水，脸热手冷。这种场合是自己最不喜欢的，酒过三巡，那些熟悉的脸沾染了酒精在昏黄灯光下变得鬼祟邪佞，耳边喧闹烦扰，偶尔几声淫声浪语划过，像极了油锅里水花炸开时的零星噪音。他已经不知多少次推拒掉一心缠上来的美艳舞姬，生怕沾染了脂粉气息让Loki心生不悦。  
他带着一身酒味与肉类炙烤后的油香回到了寝宫，还没来得及去浴室清洗一番，浅眠的人猛然醒来撑在床边干呕。Thor将铠甲慌乱扯下丢出卧室，嚼了一把薄荷叶才敢近身。  
Loki看着满脸紧张的男人，拿了条丝帕抹了抹嘴唇。他带着点神秘莫测的笑轻轻撩起白色的睡袍。烛火暖黄的映照下，雪白平坦的小腹间一片交错的繁复花纹，深蓝与浅蓝彼此相拥着延伸缠绵。

“看来你终于想通了。”  
Bragi看着王子身边妩媚明艳的女子，抚掌大笑。这是第三日的宴饮，Thor再怎么端着，也该放开了。  
他轻轻笑一下，向对方举起酒杯致意。  
满室和乐被疾步而进的墨绿色身影打破。Loki面色如肩头落雪一般冷，他拿起酒壶泼了Thor与舞女一头一脸的清冽佳酿。  
他将披风丢给舞女，对方裹着那条鲜红千恩万谢地退下了。Thor斜倚着椅子扶手，冲怒不可遏的王妃满脸厌恶地说了声“滚”。

次日清晨金宫上下被流言笼罩，内容清一色全是最近风头正盛的Thor王子与向来和睦的王妃大吵一架，两人砸遍了寝宫摆件不说，王子更一早折返封地，不留分毫情面地将王妃撇下。  
Loki打着哈欠醒来，看着光秃秃的内室，心间一片冷寂。他下床洗漱，又拿了套内里绒棉更厚的衣服一丝不苟地穿戴好，搭上件暗色的斗篷便出了寝宫。  
王宫里的天总是变得特别快。他走得也不算慢，被刻意压低的议论声紧随其后跟上脚步声。待到了Frigga那里，耳朵里满满都是失势王妃还敢衣着光鲜招摇过市云云。Loki端着蜂蜜水小口小口地喝着，将母妃担忧的眼神随着热水一一吞下。他带着满肚子甜蜜的暖热走进漫天飞雪中，Frigga站在廊下看着那道渐渐远去的清绝背影，眉眼间烧满焦灼。

“大雪天，也不撑个伞？”  
他看着自松柏树墙后缓缓走出的Vali，低头接过对方手中的伞。  
“你未免太高看王室子弟了，既有三妻四妾的权力，为什么要委屈自己？”  
“想必王子殿下见过的美人如这雪花一样数都数不清。”  
Loki将手伸出伞外去接那些簌簌落下的冰晶。Vali抬手轻轻搭在王妃冰凉的指间，对方不动声色地抽回手。  
“所以肯定也不差一个我，殿下有话不妨直说。”  
“跟聪明人说话就是省心，”王子慢悠悠收回手，好好藏住脸上的揶揄之色，“我的确想要约顿的支持，当然Thor也是。”  
“他现在翅膀硬了，不再忌惮我背后的约顿。”  
“不过才刚开始，他就耐不住性子丢了你这个强有力的后援。我想你需要个可以明哲保身的新合作伙伴。”  
Loki收起伞，将其放到落了厚厚一层雪的矮灌木丛上：“多谢王子殿下美意。不过我马上就会不记得今天与您偶遇过。”  
Vali看着他离开时留下的一串脚印，嘴角笑容颇有深意。

他坐在床上牢牢裹着被子，却收不紧慢慢流逝的暖热。Loki张嘴轻轻呵气，一团淡薄的白雾散在空中很快不见。一早侍女来报说地龙通道塌陷正在奋力抢修，他听了也未多问，一天之间只缩在床上喝了些热牛奶。  
到了傍晚，天色暗雪更大，屋里还是凉的吓人仿佛冰窖。侍女们无法只得烧了几个火盆放到床前。他在逐渐有一丝暖意的卧室里起了睡意。

刚黑透的天被汹涌的火映得发红。Frigga闻讯匆匆赶来，望见眼前火场差点昏厥过去。她无措地站在宫殿台阶上泪流满面，在呼救声泼水声的嘈杂之间恍惚听到Loki在身后唤自己。她不敢置信地回头，看到安然无恙的Loki缓步走来。  
“今晚我要赖在您宫里，”他拿出方手帕给母亲拭去泪痕，“我们去父王那里吧，Thor也在那。”

“你说。”Odin垂眸盯着面前的空白信笺，缓缓开口。  
“昨晚我因醉酒与王妃起了争执，一时气急，于今早启程回封地。半路上忽然想明白怀孕的人脾气大一些也是常事，就紧赶慢赶地回来了，怕他还在生气就准备走阳台，抬头却看到个黑影溜进去。”  
Frigga听到“怀孕”一词后立刻转脸看着坐在身边的王妃，对方浅笑着回她一个肯定的眼神，在Thor话音刚落时伸掌拍了两下。马上便有侍卫走进来将一个五花大绑的人丢到地上。  
“当时留了个活口，让他们好生看着，万不能提人的时候是个死的。”  
Thor听到他说这话，不由想起片刻前怀中冻得瑟瑟发抖的人赤脚冲过去掰开刺客的嘴塞了一角床单进去。  
“看好了，可别让他寻死，还有大用处呢。”  
随行的两名暗卫点头领命。  
他站在渐渐蔓延开来的火海前，红光映着绿眸，有一种未知的危险的美。

 

Loki仰脸去看空中不知疲累的旋转雪舞，片片冰凉坠落面上。Thor给他戴上风帽，揽着人向母亲的寝宫走。到了积雪未清之处更把王妃抱在怀中一直到了寝宫床边才肯放下。  
哪有那么多恰到好处的巧合。Thor蹲在床前给他脱下靴子。不过是Vali急不可耐地进了设好的局。Loki看男人一脸凝重，只能拍了拍自己半瘪的肚子转移对方注意力。  
“你的孩子说她饿了。幸好那个家伙动手快，我还少受点罪。你知道他们有多势利吗？不过你走的当天，准备的东西就没有能吃的。”

直到侍女们端上精心准备的餐点，Loki吃了片刻，Thor也没有开口说过什么，仿佛是尊俊美无俦的石膏像。  
“你能不能说句话？”他腮边鼓起一团，不满地轻轻敲了敲盘子边。  
Thor拿开放在床上的小方桌，将人牢牢揽在怀里。Loki手上还抓着叉子，就这么举在半空中，不知该放不该放。  
“我很害怕。”  
耳边传来的低沉嗓音里带着一丝罕见的恐惧，Loki将叉子扔到桌上，揽住Thor脖子将头靠到他肩上。  
“为了你的孩子平安降生，我可是冒了会没命的风险。”  
Thor抱着人，再度一言不发。初听此计，他只觉效果诱人但牵涉太多，稍不留意就会满盘皆输。但Loki执意于此。  
Vali断不会在这千载难为的好时候毫无作为，为了两人不久前的口角相争乃至肢体冲撞，更为了在夺嫡之前狠踩对手——若自己在与Thor闹翻之后被怠慢不少，更因冬日取暖不当葬身火海，那约顿自然不会支持这位王子，也就此嫌隙骤现。万幸姐姐一早回去了，要不然这戏还要多演一出。  
Loki搂紧男人，轻声开口：“还有很多双眼睛紧盯着我与这个孩子，但能除掉一个总是好的。”  
“Vali不会死，”Thor深吸一口他颈间的幽微香气，而后将人放到床上坐好，再端过一旁放至温热的牛奶喂他喝，“但会没了被立为储君的可能，也会被即刻遣送回封地。”  
Loki眼里露出点狠厉的光：“他如果就此罢手也就算了，我也不是真的想要他命，但如果……”  
Thor拿开杯子，轻轻捂了他的嘴：“别说也别想，真有那么一天，我第一个动手。”  
Loki点点头，而后道：“我困了。”  
他拉下Thor的手，在对方温暖的掌心里不断蹭着脸颊。短短两天事情倒多，加之初有身孕不太舒服，当真疲累。

雪大无月，Thor在不够黑的夜里听怀中人逐渐平稳绵长的呼吸，毫无困意。他觉得自己有些神经过敏，为着Loki肚子里安睡的稚嫩生命，更为着这个人以身犯险的决绝。

他这一觉睡得安稳，从入睡到醒来身边都是一团温热，不像Thor离开时的冰凉无依。清透的一双绿眸缓缓睁开，Loki看到面上堆满倦态的Thor，忍不住笑话他。  
“都说孕中多思会睡不好，原来怀孕的是王子殿下。”  
Thor扬起下巴用胡茬磨了磨他的脸，抱紧了人想再躺一会儿。Frigga却不给儿子这个机会。她敲门进屋看到精神极好的王妃，宽慰不少，转而笑颜凝结将Thor赶下了床。  
“从今天开始你就去客房睡。”  
“母亲，没了他我冷。”Loki抱紧身上毯子，直冲着母妃撒娇。  
Thor这才被恩准晚上继续当暖炉，又被扯着耳朵听了一遍又一遍的注意事项。眼看着儿子面无表情地背诵完一长串规定，Frigga这才放下心来，嘱咐了王妃良久才起身离开。  
“头疼。”  
Thor倒在床上，拉了Loki的手放到额间。他给对方捏了捏眉骨跟太阳穴，又伸指抚着那双薄唇。男人起身轻轻吻了他一下，手掌不断摩挲着尚且平坦如常的小腹。  
侍女提着裙摆在门口行礼禀告：“陛下想见一见王子。”

刚探出头的细密春草又被薄雪压上一层鹅绒被。  
Thor登上习武场的高台，看见父亲正在逗弄臂膀上站立的一只驯鸦。他走到Odin身边静待对方开口。国王振臂，黑鸦展翅飞向簌簌而落的白雪中。  
“他很聪明。但我不喜欢，”Odin拂去儿子肩头落雪，“你心里应当清楚，这个位置将来只会是你的。”  
“因母妃是个毫无权势的平民女子，以后不会有外戚夺权的潜在风险，所以是我。”  
“究其原因，的确如此。我曾经也试图蒙蔽自己，是因为爱她，才想让她的儿子继位，但说到底，所谓的深爱也不过因为她对我来说没有任何威胁，能交一点真心，”Odin重新看向洋洋洒洒的飞雪，“这么多年我亏欠你们很多。我不是个好丈夫，更不是个好父亲。”  
“我知道您是怕有人暗中加害母妃，就如同当年的王后一样无故早逝。至于提早将我送到偏远的封地，也并不是什么坏事，您没有必要对我致歉。”  
“如果今时今日，我说你太过心急，没有如往常那般韬光养晦，要你休了王妃呢？”  
Thor闻言凝视着父王仅剩的一只眼眸：“您应当知道我之前并不是韬光养晦，只不过是将就着混日子。他来，这一切才开始。过河拆桥的事，我做不来。或许换个人会对您暗中默许王位感激涕零，但对我来说，只有担得起国王头衔的人才能坐稳那个位置。我并不想因为我是您一早选好的储君就混混度日直到继位。”  
Odin听完儿子娓娓道来的一席话，转脸对他漾出点笑意，而后道：“你很好。”  
“我对王位的兴趣并不大，只是怕他在夺嫡中受到牵连。我并不想像您一样身处万人之上，却要收敛真心，对爱人假装冷漠。”  
“如果你是我，你会怎么做？”  
“他不是母妃，他会保护好自己。他一早跟我说过无意于王位，只想跟我平起平坐。”  
Odin走进长廊，回身望向Thor：“将来若真有被夺权的那一日……”  
他鲜红的披风扬起，在坠满白雪的半空中仿佛烈火飘摇。  
“那是我赌输了，心服口服。”  
“你比我强大，你敢于将后背交给愿意相信的人。”  
Thor看着踱步离开的父亲，在冷风中悠悠吐出一口灼热的白气。

Thor走进卧房看见Loki正侧躺在床往嘴里不住丢着剥好的榛子。他在床边坐下，拍拍腿示意对方过来靠着。Loki推开盛了坚果的水晶碗，躺到男人膝上。  
“我想他老人家一定让你小心提防我。”他覆上对方放在自己腰腹间的手，神色坦然。  
“父王让我，”Thor停顿一下，“休了你。”  
“我还以为要即刻处死我呢，”Loki睁开眼，翻身坐起，“久闻阿斯加德国王仁厚，果真名不虚传。”  
他看着那双澄澈的绿眸，对方分毫不意外，自己竟也没多震惊。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“母妃没有明说，但能猜到一二，我先前也有些怀疑。我想陛下一定说我撺掇你夺嫡，包藏祸心，保不齐以后自己上位，眼下又有了身孕，越早解决越好。”  
“这么聪明啊，”Thor轻轻捏住他的鼻尖儿，又松手托住他下巴落了一吻，“以后是不是什么都瞒不住你了？”  
“你还想瞒着我？”  
这是一道送命题。Thor不由蹙眉。Loki笑嘻嘻地捧住他的脸不住亲，而后窝进对方怀里赖着。  
“我又困了。”他打了个呵欠，带出薄泪堆在微微泛红的眼角。  
“睡吧，我在这儿。”


	9. Chapter 9

最近Loki多了个习惯。一定要Thor的手放在自己小腹上才能睡着。原因确实有点莫名其妙。  
“你看这些蓝色花纹，是不是觉得有点冷？”  
Thor对此不置可否，只每晚照做不误。这夜他刚有点睡意，在手掌撤离温热小腹上移圈住怀中人腰际时听到Loki小声唤他。  
“哥哥，我有点饿了。”  
他睁开眼，一双蓝眸在幽暗烛火下莹然如星。  
“哪张嘴饿？”  
自己近来十几天看遍了王妃各式各样或真或假的求欢姿态，Thor深信不疑对方只是想看他拼尽全力冷静自持的模样。  
“是真的肚子饿。”Loki皱眉，冲男人可怜巴巴地吸吸鼻子。

两个人影偷溜进厨房，借着炉里留存的火种点亮半截蜡烛照明。冷面包烘烤过的焦香在寂静冬夜里格外诱人。Thor看着平素挑剔菜肴的人认真吃吐司的模样，忽然很想抱抱他。  
“你之前是不是也这么做过？”Loki拍拍手，示意对方再递过来一块。  
“八九岁的时候经常这么干，”Thor回忆完自己不太愉快的童年，话锋一转，“你好像也不是头回做贼。”  
“白天演一个完美的王子已经够累了，晚上嘛……”他言尽于此，又开始低头啃面包。  
牛奶微沸后，Thor倒出一碗待稍凉后加了些蜂蜜进去。  
“希望明早厨房不会传来有老鼠精偷吃东西的事。”  
Loki吹熄蜡烛，与Thor一前一后溜回寝殿。

他吃饱喝足后也没了睡意，侧躺在床对Thor意图不轨。但后者明显把作乱的王妃当成东抓西挠的奶猫不予理会。  
“你是不是在外偷吃饱了？”Loki警觉地半坐起身盯着合眼假寐的男人。  
“戏演得不错，排演话剧的钱没白花。”  
Thor揽过对方后颈再次躺回床上，他摸着Loki平坦如初的小腹最终还是憋不住问这是哪次怀上的。  
“我怎么会知道。这种事不应该你记着的吗？”Loki抬头紧盯满脸疑惑的王子，“以确保我对你忠贞无二。”  
两人嘴唇相碰未再缠绵。Thor尝完花露一般的轻吻，捏住Loki下巴不住摩挲。  
“我想一睹那位阁下的尊容。”  
“在我眼睛里。”他起身双手撑在Thor胸膛，与对方鼻尖相抵。

飞雪扑簌了整晚。  
习惯性赖床的人正式起身下地已是晌午后。Loki斜靠沙发一角，边看屋外风雪渐收的蓝天边从书页上空偷瞄Thor。男人正一丝不苟地给自己保养匕首，偶尔抬眼瞧一下自己随即低头擦拭刀刃。虽没什么目光缱绻的浓情蜜意，但两人嘴角的笑意遮掩不住。  
但这点愉悦很快被近来床上茹素的不满消磨干净。Thor太宠自己，所以某些略阴暗的想法只能在心里舞蹈，短时间内不可能实现的。Loki翻了一页书，思来想去最后决定这条心事还是瞒着男人比较好，万一干柴烈火，肚子里的王室血脉可经不起折腾。他轻咳一声，准备安心看书驱赶脑中的桃色遐想。

鼻尖儿冻得通红的人仍旧停不下脚步，在花圃周遭转来转去。Thor替他拿着刚绘制完的地图，依旧觉得传闻虚假。据说金宫初建时，先祖曾将耗费毕生心血搜集的六颗无限宝石逐个封匣放入地基暗格中，以此终结之前多年因宝石而起的各路纷争。  
“约顿海姆每年出产数不清的矿石，你却还要费力去找传言中的圣物。再怎么样，也不过是宝石而已。”  
Loki闻言停下脚步，他站到Thor面前伸臂勾住对方颈项：“我这可是为了你跟孩子能平安度日才出来受冻的。”  
自己可没那么大的定力能成日里对着天神般的丈夫心如止水。当然Thor也一样，Loki看着男人湛蓝的双眼，在一饱淫欲与看对方隐忍自持之间似乎还是倾向后者。  
探嗅出对方话里另层意思的人只得将王妃的披风围领又上提紧了紧，纵着他在冰天雪地里胡闹顺带打起腹稿回去应对母妃。

“这孩子不是怕冷吗？怎么有了身孕之后反倒往外跑？”  
Odin这日来探望Frigga，陪着美妇人在廊下赏雪时看到一同出了寝宫的王子王妃。  
“他说整日闷着难受，从我这里拿走的书里看到个很惹人的传言。”  
国王闻言不由笑着摇头：“那几乎算个神话，他注定无功而返。”  
“Loki本来也不贪图那几颗宝石。”  
Frigga想起王妃曾说若真是无价之宝则镶到首饰上呈给Odin，若它们仅是担了虚名的俗物，就求一求国王赏赐给腹中王孙当玻璃球玩。  
“过几天让他们搬到琉璃宫去，别跟你挤一起了。”Odin摘下鎏金眼罩，四处飘洒的雪花浸染他蒙翳的右眼。

Katherine自Vali迁去新封地那日起便缠绵病榻，过了月余才有所好转。她最近总觉心烦，即使天色不佳也吩咐侍女陪自己到花园散心。她站在不远处看到陷害丈夫流放的一对正恩爱无双不免心潮骤起。传言不假，这两人果然日子滋润。女官瞧见身侧王妃倏忽拧起的细眉，低头深深呼出一口白气，宫中这潭深水恐怕又要翻腾起暗浪。

Loki从绵长的午睡中渐渐醒转。他翕动鼻翼闻到一股甜香的奶味儿。今天的焦糖布丁似乎有些不一样，王妃带着三分慵懒睁眼看到床边小桌上摆好的下午茶。他端起布丁仔细看了一圈并未发觉异常。疑惑间他合上双眼凑近细闻，这才重新探察到刚才那股轻微的异香。似乎是月桂的味道。Loki放了碟子，下床随意披上件外袍走进书房吩咐跟来主事的女官去好好查一查厨房众人。

琉璃宫比原来的住处华丽恢弘不少。Loki踩着新铺的地毯在客厅巡视一圈并指点几声装饰布局。他端起杯热红茶，仅仅闻着醇厚的香味，并没有喝的意思。Thor看着对方凝神的模样也未多打扰。自己从没想过Loki会卷进后宫的争斗中，或者说没有想到这么快就要面对逃离多年的明争暗斗。  
“她跟Vali关系如何？”  
“政治联姻，应该也就那样”  
“我们也是。”Loki放下茶杯，抬眼斜睨男人，摆明了对这个答案不满意。  
“传进我耳朵的真假参半，你明天会问出不少东西。”  
Thor想起那些被侍女们从库房依次捧出的珠宝匣子，有点想做客第二日的鸿门宴。当然他对传言轶事并无兴趣，只想一观Loki四两拨千斤时的气定神闲。  
“我发现你心眼儿越来越多了，会不会有哪一天，我成了你手下亡魂。”  
“你害怕？”Thor躬身将胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，凑近对方问道。  
Loki抬手搭在沙发靠背：“被自己亲手养大的狮子吃掉，这死法太窝囊了。”  
男人见他蹙眉摇头的愁态，差点要信了这一出戏。  
“我可舍不得。”  
Thor起身走到王妃身侧轻轻抬起他下巴吻在唇角。Loki伸手按在男人心口，沉稳的心跳一声接一声轻微地撼动指尖。

装饰一新的会客厅暖意熏人，凛冬里被提前培育出的百合格外馥郁。  
眼见王妃们各自打开宝匣后脸上的满意神色，Loki示意宫人端上各色甜点茶饮。他脸上带着淡薄的笑意，眼角余光不时丢向座位离自己最远的Katherine。  
她只抿了一点慕斯就心惊肉跳，月桂的味道浓烈地钻进口鼻喉咙。Katherine绷紧身体才迫使头颅依旧低垂。为掩人耳目，她又挖了一勺蛋糕装作无事发生。  
“我昨天让人去各宫里打听王妃们喜欢的点心，有些唐突了。”  
被招待周全的众人自没有对这种微薄小事放在心上，谈笑间便扯过下一个话头。眼见小聚迈向尾声，Loki也未多留，差人好好送客后去了书房小坐，他在等今天的重要客人。

没想到事态败露得这么快。自己可是再三叮嘱了手下的人动作要轻。她苍白的脸颊在接近日暮的天光里有了些血色。归程未到一半，她忽然改了主意，转身向琉璃宫走去。  
Loki添了一支蜡烛，书桌上的白烛芯火飘摇。他看着面容姣好的芳龄女子，摸不透对方百转千回的心思。  
“我们似乎没什么交集。”  
“可我有太多害你的理由，”她嘲讽地勾起红唇，“我从Vali的贴身侍卫那里听说他对你动了点歪心思，更因为加害不成反而被贬。”  
“那你应该给他下些慢性毒药才对，毕竟有异心的人不是我，抛下发妻的人也不是我。”  
“出了风头就要受着这些无端而来的坎坷，”Katherin摸准了对方没有告发自己的意图，索性敞开心门不再遮掩，“我想你还查到了些别的。”  
“王妃是聪明人，不然也不会演戏多年毫无破绽。”  
Loki看出她明眸皓齿间流淌而下的恶意，倒有点同情现今远在边地的Vali。妻子工于心计，日日在旁人面前装出唯夫是从的柔弱一面，背地里却偷养着情人。Katherin滴水不漏，直到珠胎暗结后Vali才听到点风声，否则也不会一时滔天的怒气孤身前往新封地，甚至顾忌会被说夫妻不睦。  
“再聪明有什么用，还不是被你查了个一清二楚，”Katherin露出点笑意，“不过我没想过让你失去这个孩子。”  
“的确，即使长久吃下去，那点剂量也不会杀了她，最多会让我身体不适产子艰辛。”  
“我听闻部分能生育的约顿男子分娩时惨痛异常才想了这一招，”她毫无被揭穿的恐慌，“你很幸运，自己或者旁人替你闻出了不妥。说吧，你的下一步动作。”  
Loki收起之前的懒散，正色道：“我会派一只护卫队送你去亚格加西尔。”  
Katherin不可置信地盯着他：“什么？”  
“能助你们夫妇重逢，让旁人多赞赏我些，何乐而不为？”  
“说得好听，还不是让我去你仇人身边做眼中钉。”  
“嫂嫂英明，如果您的身体允许舟车劳顿，不日便可出发。”  
Katherin闻言轻抚自己尚看不出端倪的小腹，眼中精光四射：“那先多谢了。”  
那个人因之前再三的毛躁行事万不会对自己下手，重蹈亲兄弟的覆辙。由此远离金宫只会更舒心。她起身冲书桌后的Loki行了个礼，施施然离去。对方华丽繁复的裙摆擦过书房门扉时，Loki吐出一口悠长的气。他展开羊皮纸快速写完封极简短的信。

豢养良久的信鸽展翅飞进刚擦黑的天幕，他转身看到面色有一点凝重的Thor，露出极其无辜的笑颜示意对方安心。

三王妃的讣告在一个晴天由快马运送而来。  
Loki正贪心地朝松饼上抹了一层又一层的草莓酱，不时瞄一眼旁边放着的肃穆信件。Vali倒是杀伐果决。他切下一块糕饼品尝，果酱的颜色很像被水冲淡的血。接着连续暴雨的天时，山顶滚落的巨石偏巧将王妃所坐的马车直推进深渊。自己有些好奇，如果这次没碰上亚格加西尔的雨季，Katherin会在何时以什么样的方式香消玉殒。

夜里干冷的风刮过宫殿檐角，唱哼残冬的歌谣。  
大理石铺就的浴池里水汽氤氲。Thor抓起对方一把黑发细心搓洗时听到对方没头没脑地问一句自己是否过于狠厉。  
“我不知道，”他如实相告，手上动作一瞬也未停滞，“也许只是惊讶你会借Vali的手。”  
Loki从热水里伸出一双手不住细看：“我只是想让它们干干净净的而已。我猜Vali并不清楚我知道了多少，只以为我是耍脾气故意让他难堪。”  
“他竟然能安心读完信。”  
Thor想起这位撕破脸的兄弟，觉得其中似乎另有隐情。  
“我并没有传消息给他，是别人吹的风。”他话音刚落转身轻轻掐住男人肩膀越靠越近。  
Thor只是笑了笑，拿银壶舀水给王妃冲去发上的泡沫。眼看自己没勾起对方的好奇心，Loki仿佛只淋过雨后垂头丧气的猫。  
“你手里的暗卫跟探子会威胁到我吗？”  
他摇摇头。  
“所以我不好奇，”Thor继续道，“我只是担心Malekith会有什么动作。”  
“Katherin不过是他的远亲，瓦特阿尔会因为这位异姓公主死因蹊跷而轻易向阿斯加德开战？有穆斯贝尔的先例在前，他们应该不会轻举妄动。”  
Thor拧去他发梢里的水，上岸抖开条干爽的浴巾裹住随之走来的人。两人凑得很近，男人看着他湿漉漉的脸，吻去对方挂在睫毛上的一滴水珠。

当夜Loki做了个诡异的梦。他身着华贵猩红的披风从鼓掌欢呼的众人面前走过，来到金宫主殿的王座之前加冕称帝。被囚禁的Odin面容枯槁，Frigga在高耸的塔楼之上连个背影也吝啬施舍自己。他没有看到Thor，即使跑遍金宫上下累到眼前发黑，却连对方一丝存在痕迹也没找到。倏忽间黑暗降临，金发碧眼的小女孩站在唯一的光源处，轻轻喊道“Daddy”。

他惊醒时额上一层冷汗，坐起身来连续深呼吸几口屋内略浑浊的空气才逐渐定下神。Thor从背后拥住人，带着Loki一同倒回床上。他将脸埋进男人怀里妄图逃避梦境。  
“我在这。”  
Thor轻轻拍着他的背，低头吻在对方额角。


	10. Chapter 10

鸟鸣与蓓蕾一齐迎来初春。日光正暖时，有乌发碧眼的精灵躲在刚抽出新枝的蔷薇花架下支腮小憩。冬眠过后紧接春困，真是颓废的生活。他仰靠在椅背上张开五指半挡住脸，仅露出薄唇与下颌。  
Thor在议政结束后寻至花园，见状不由捏起懒猫的下巴颏轻轻挠两下。Loki一口咬住男人搭在自己唇畔的大拇指磨牙醒神，他放下手臂眯眼看向对方，像极一只叼着鱼的猫。Thor指腹用力轻按王妃湿热的舌恳请对方嘴下留情，后者绿眸忽闪两下随即松口。  
Loki抱着拖了一半在地上的毛毯打了个呵欠，眼角湿润如露。Thor单膝跪下摘走卷进毯子绒毛里的旧岁草叶，满脸困倦的人只盯着王子垂在鬓边的金发出神。  
“我想回去了，刚刚差点睡着。”  
他闭着眼睛向Thor伸出手臂，仿佛这样，撒娇的人就不是自己。

但躺进松软的鹅绒被后，Loki却没了睡意。他双眸清亮，开始戏弄陪在身侧的丈夫。微凉发丝扫过肌肤的滋味很微妙，对方用脸颊磨蹭胸前的意思再明显不过，但Thor只能由着人胡闹。  
“嘿，哥哥，”Loki支起上身去捏男人鼻尖，“我们很久没有过了。”  
这层窗户纸本不该由自己来戳破。他俯视Thor湛蓝的双眼，心里直犯嘀咕。以前夜夜折腾自己的狮子现今成了食草老山羊。  
Thor伸手抚摸王妃似乎有一点微凸的小腹，想了半天扯过被角遮住光裸的上身。为了王室后裔的平安降生，自己可不能贪图美色上钩入瓮。  
决定下一剂猛药的人利落地甩掉睡袍，紧接着扯开Thor遮挡胸膛的羽被伏在他耳边厮磨。享受片刻至尊待遇的王子准备下床跑路，偶尔瞥到虚掩房门外的一角裙摆。  
“Mother？”  
他抱着人在床上坐起来，凝神仔细去看。疑似Frigga的身影迟疑片刻，终是轻轻推门进来。从Thor出声喊人的那刻起，Loki就后背僵硬地死死扒住男人肩膀，任凭对方怎么哄也不肯回头打招呼。意外撞破年轻一代床帏秘事的长辈难掩笑意，很快转身离开卧房。Loki听到轻微门响才放开Thor肩膀，哀嚎着把自己埋进床里。他踹了一脚还在床上的男人，让对方去招呼母妃。  
“你不去吗？”Thor明知故问，边往身上套着铠甲边卖乖招摇。  
Loki听后气咻咻地坐起来，拿起个抱枕砸向床下：“滚出去！”  
室内很快再度沉静。他重新躺回床上，半张脸都埋进了鹅毛枕头。苦心经营的委屈孕夫形象毁于一旦，自己真的是没有脸去见Frigga了。

柔美妇人端着茶杯不住瞧对面，儿子神情坦然，不像脸皮薄的那个窝在床上不肯出来。她放下没喝两口的红茶，轻咳一声后开口。  
“以前是我错怪你了。”  
Thor摸着下巴摇了摇头：“没什么。”  
不过是被挠痒痒似的打过几次。他躬身向前，轻轻拍了拍母妃的手背。Frigga微微抬高些声调冲卧室方向说带了刚做好的布丁与司康饼，Thor极有眼色地接一句要送母亲回去。

光脚走进客厅的人盘腿坐到沙发上不住向嘴里塞着甜点。饱餐一顿后，Loki抹掉唇边渣滓。他回味着齿间甜蜜的余韵，无比唾弃满脑子吃喝情欲的自己。

当夜新月。  
雪白脚背绷成一道直线，不住磨蹭真丝床单，低泣呻吟在羽被之下肆虐横行。他掀开遮盖头脸的被子，大口呼吸新鲜空气。Thor用手肘撑起上身，小心地避开对方微凸的珍贵丘陵。Loki向下摸到熟悉的一根火烫，五指撸动揉搓间被男人呼出的热气打湿了眼睫。  
“是不是该给你找几个情妇泄泄火？”情话缠绵，眼神却冷。  
Thor捏住他下巴，拇指按在薄唇上：“不需要。”  
清澈绿眸绽开点笑意，他想溜到男人身下取悦对方却被捞住胳膊制止动作。Thor抱着人侧躺在床，边亲吻莹白耳垂边蹂躏Loki细皮嫩肉的腿根。饱胀性器擦过会阴，偶尔碰触到花穴入口，由此引发一股细小的战栗。他张嘴咬住近在咫尺的蜜色肌肉，不知是泄愤还是调情。  
妖精打架后，两人进了浴室清洗。Loki趴在池边欣赏隐匿在水雾中的完美躯体，脱口而出的话甚至吓到了自己。  
“如果是我忍不住，找了别人……”  
他从未见过Thor像现在这样的笑容，危险又极致地撩人。对方俯下身轻轻捏住自己喉管，无言的回应砸在面门。  
他歪头看了一会儿与近来憧憬逐渐重合的人，带着点堪称艳丽的笑起身攀上Thor肩头。狮子正在被晨曦叫醒，可惜肚子里有个小肉球碍事。

时至深夜，欲望才平的一对爱侣暂时无心入眠。Loki闭眼听Thor念近几日的密函，纸张的脆响伴着呵欠随月西沉。

他睁眼时误以为自己还身在梦中。床尾坐着的一道纤丽背影，分明是Hela。  
“姐姐？”Loki从床上坐起，不可置信地揉了揉眼。  
女王合上书页，扭头望向胞弟，头发乱糟糟的人睡袍滑落半搭在肩膀，几处不明显的吻痕依旧泛红。她起身将Loki推回床榻，手指从他脸颊滑到下巴。  
“上次给你留的药丢到哪了？”  
“我没想到自己这么容易怀孕。”  
Loki拉着姐姐的裙摆示意她在床边坐下，随后枕到Hela腿上闭眼继续梦境。  
“你没想到的事情还有很多。”  
耳垂上停留的冰凉指尖撕碎了残余睡意。他枕在墨绿色的天鹅绒上，喉结艰涩地滚动一下。  
“算了。”她轻声一叹，随后恢复到先前的温柔，模糊了短暂的插曲。

当两双绿眸同时落到身上，Thor有一种误坠蛇窟的错觉。直到黏人的蛇宝宝拱进怀里，他才结束与气息慑人的Hela对视。  
知趣离开二人世界的女王反手带上了门。轻微的“咔哒”一声传来，Loki的调侃随之接上。  
“你们每次见面都很不太平。”  
“大约前世有仇。”  
太阳穴突然的酸痛似乎蔓延到眼眶。Thor抱着人走到窗前看未停的春雨，Loki似乎闻到了一点水汽与泥土的味道。  
“Hela比回信来得还要快。”  
Loki拍拍男人的手臂示意对方放下自己。双脚踩进地毯绒毛里的滋味十分安逸，他勾住Thor后颈，凑近落下枚轻吻。睁眼偷看的人意外撞进一汪蔚蓝，他噙着本该甜蜜的吻，齿间却涌起酸意。

Hela就像无端而来的一片云，洒下一把雨露后很快随风飘走。  
他站在湿润的泥地上目送护卫队远去，雨后的空气中有浅淡的青草香。归程慢了很多，两人遣退了侍从，各自牵马步行。  
说与不说似乎都是错。Loki握紧马鞭空甩两下，心情与云未散的天同样阴霾。他扭头回望稍落后一些的Thor，发现对方正盯着自己。Loki忽然想起去岁今朝两人也是这般互相猜忌的光景，只不过彼时他们是陌生的结婚对象，而此刻也算璧人一对。Thor赶了骏马们去林中游荡，牵过神色不太自然的王妃去看地上成片的各色野花。  
最坏不过是Thor痛下杀手。他尽力集中精神去看花草，想的却依旧是离家前夜与Hela的促膝长谈。这局棋并没有十足的把握，也只需做到见机行事。但自己似乎很早之前就忘了这条约定。太过安逸的生活轻易蚕食意志。Loki摘下一朵新鲜的虞美人，捏着花梗上的软刺如鲠在喉。  
“乌云上来了，走。”男人开口提醒道。

他靠在Thor身前，被铠甲冰到脸颊。微雨打在发丝后背时，男人扯下背后鲜红的披风兜头蒙住王妃。Loki在颠簸中昏昏欲睡，一觉醒来已在寝殿床上。他看着窗外灰蒙蒙的天，忍不住长叹一声。  
梦里幼时的自己被Hela牵着走过冗长的昏暗走廊，空旷的殿堂里陈列着历代约顿君王的雕像。七八岁的男孩子有一个共同的英雄梦，Loki曾认为百年之后自己也将化作石雕矗立在此，却没想到匆匆擦肩而过。  
“你太相信我了，从一开始到现在，都是。”  
他看着逐步走来的Thor，没想过坦白会如此轻易。脱下铠甲的男人换了一席黑袍，布料垂感绝佳，简直是飘然生风。Thor站在床前俯视片刻面色平静的王妃，在轻微叹息之间将人拥进怀中。  
“我还以为要一尸两命呢。”  
他带着点嫌弃扯住对方的衣袍下摆，摸不准一贯铠甲加身的王子怎么突然改了风格。胡思乱想之时，只觉得像丧服。  
“把你从马上抱下来时发现半张脸上都是红印，就去换了衣服。”  
Thor抱着人，还有一点挣扎就此让这个惊天秘密烟消云散的决定。他并非有意窥探姐弟交谈，加之Hela言辞模糊，也只是怀疑。Loki向来心思缜密，如今全盘托出是因交付太多真心不想再隐瞒，还是因身体原因放弃维系城府，自己万分想要一个答案。  
“我不想道歉，因为还没走错路，”他看不到Thor的脸，只揪着丝滑的衣料嘴硬，“Frigga对我太好，我不想让她伤心。”  
在Thor轻应一声再无下文之后，Loki推开山般矗立眼前的胸膛抬头望向对方。他有点怀念先前悲喜全在脸上的大金毛了，不像现在，阴晴不定看着心烦。  
“说话，随便什么都行。”  
他坐在床上，捞起个枕头牢牢抱在怀里，是没有安全感的防御姿态。  
“Loki，我会原谅你的所有过错，但别人不会。所以不要带来战争，不要伤及无辜的子民。”  
“那你要保证永远相信我。”他放下松软的鹅毛枕头后挺起小腹，轻拍两下拥有不久的铠甲与软肋。  
“当然。”  
Thor凑近人鼻尖相抵，像是躲在草叶下避雨的一对小兽。


	11. Chapter 11

11

时入春末，琉璃宫内落下枚早熟的酸杏。  
Loki脸色不佳，神情恹恹地靠在床头。他没想到强烈的孕吐会发生在四个月后，终日里吃不下睡不好，先前养起来的那点膘以肉眼可见的速度消失。反胃的难受倒在其次，一向爱清洁的人非常不满自己如今的味道，极轻微的异样气味像是看不见的一张网，缠住了翡翠色双翼的蝴蝶王子。一个月前他还能缠着Thor或真或假地求欢，磨人至极，如今只能安心休养，以防动作加剧胃部的不适感。  
Thor从门缝里探进脑袋，确定王妃醒着才放轻脚步进屋。近来Loki脾气相当火爆，他只能倍加小心认怂装乖。  
“水。”他趴在枕上，明明不渴也要指使Thor。  
才刚抿了半口温水，Loki就听到对方说要送自己回封地。他抬眼在男人脸上不住扫视，末了皮笑肉不笑地开口。  
“把我丢回乡下待产，自己在金宫风流？”  
“我当然跟你一起回去。”  
Thor伸指抹掉他唇上的水渍，委屈万分的腹诽半点也不敢泄露。直到Loki眯着眼满意地缩回床上，男人才松了口气，躬身给对方拉好毯子。

Frigga吩咐侍女细心打点行李后又亲自拿过花名册检查。她原本想随两人一道回去，Thor却委婉回绝自己理所应当的提议。  
“一个月后，我亲自来接您。”王子虔诚地许下诺言。  
“那他必须要好好的。”  
Frigga抬手拍去对方肩头并不存在的尘埃，从蔚蓝色的浅浅汪洋中瞥见自己的倒影。Thor轻搂一下母妃的肩背，俯身在她额角留下告别的轻吻。

莫名兴奋的归家情切驱赶掉连日来的阴郁。  
Loki枕在男人腿上，随着马车的轻微颠簸哼着不知名的歌谣。一向喜好繁华的人竟会因即将归于田野而心生愉悦，Thor拈起颗鲜红的树莓喂给膝上人。  
“酸。”  
王妃不满地拍拍腮边，伸手乱抓试图摸到杏仁糖。Thor逗猫不成反倒被抓三条红痕，他被赶到车厢另一侧欣赏路旁颓败的春色，对面的人正抱着小罐子咀嚼声清脆。

阔别约小半年的穷乡僻壤如今看来异常顺眼。墨绿色披风拂过纤尘不染的砖石，Loki步伐轻快，直入殿宇。粗略翻看完公文后，他倚着沙发扶手闭目养神。封地这段时间平静无波，大事小情被挑拣过只剩“无恙”两字。浓淡适宜的玫瑰香气窜入鼻腔，Loki睁眼看到奉上茶点的脸生侍女，少见地喝下半杯原味红茶。

次日午后，昨夜认床浅眠的人正在补觉。Thor撩开床帐时，王妃睡意正酣甚至小声打着呼。他垂眸凝视片刻转身欲走时，披风一角被牢牢扯住。男人转身回看床榻，乌发碧眼的精灵双眼湿润，神色微懵。甜腻的亲吻在午后格外美好，Loki将下巴抵在男人肩头轻轻舔着唇。说也奇怪，自离开金宫的那天起，无休止的反胃孕吐戛然而止。他从旖旎梦境中归来，不由起了点歪心思。Thor摸到了一手的湿热，满脸清纯的某人正带着自己采撷粉嫩蓓蕾。他将王妃轻推回枕上，伸手探进睡袍中抚弄时听到对方不满房门未关。  
“除了母妃，没人敢看。”  
Loki闻言攥住男人手腕：“你因为这个才不让Frigga一起回来？”  
“算是。”  
Thor将铠甲扯开扔到地上，细吻从细嫩雪白的大腿内侧开始，直入隐秘之地。他寻了个舒服的姿势躺好，理所应当地享受特殊待遇。逐渐溺进欲海时，墨绿纱帐低垂之外似乎有双眼睛正盯着自己。Loki看到一朵盛开在鬓边的玫瑰花，随即瞥到了主人的脸。他嘴里的细碎呻吟一直未停，只是神色骤然冰冷。见对方没有离开的意思，Loki心头的无名火轰然烧起，他伸手按在Thor后脑，逼着男人狠吸了一口花汁。鼻尖酸楚漫开的人丝毫没有埋怨，甚至轻笑着拍了两下掌中的臀丘，清脆的声响让人耳热心跳。  
直到此时，门边的人影才消失不见。Loki推开埋在自己下腹的脑袋，催着对方喂饱身体中以情欲为食的饕餮。只敢埋进半根性器小心抽插的人耐不住萦绕耳际的哭叫，倾身缓慢地将肉刃进到最里。Loki伸腿勾住男人后腰，满足地轻哼着扭了扭腰臀。Thor在他唇上声音响亮地亲了一下，随后恋恋不舍地退到安全距离。既浅又快的数十下鞭挞后，Loki双眸空洞薄唇微张，额上一层热汗晶莹。Thor抱着人坐在床沿，让Loki靠在身前回神休憩。  
片刻后，怀中人缓过神来，作妖地用湿漉漉的花穴不住蹭弄自己大腿。Thor在他肩头咬下半个牙印以作警告，Loki扭头望着那个鲜红的咬痕，张嘴报复性地咬在男人唇上。

两三日后，封地西疆守备官来报有疑似瓦纳海姆的探子露面。Thor闻言即刻带上亲信同将领前往军营，却在殿前台阶之上骤然停住脚步。半显出夕阳昏黄的日头预示暗夜将在不久后登场。有侍女小跑而来传达王妃口信，众人被新婚一年依旧甜蜜的爱侣酸掉了牙，Fandral更与发小勾肩搭背，不掩调侃更揶揄几声。

春末初夏的夜，原本最适合安睡。Loki躺在床上连伸几个懒腰，刚涌上来的一丝睡意随之荡然无存。他在思考在让心怀不轨之人露出马脚的最佳时机，自己当然得不在场。

鲜红披风带着清晨的露水匆匆归来，Thor走进卧室发现床上无人后随意唤了个侍女问话。他原以为Loki不过是去了花园某处散步，对方却答王妃一早去了城郊农庄，让自己在宫中等候。男人抬手让侍女退下，随后走进浴室打理倦容。曾经脚不沾地的尊贵王子如今主动踏入田埂，是自己怠慢了？Thor望着盆中镜面似的清水，俯身撩了一把泼浇面颊。

健壮的男性躯体在晨曦初透时愈发勾人。大块的蜜色肌肉线条硬朗流畅，安静地栖息在主人身侧共同沉睡。葇荑轻抚皮肉，仿佛红色蜻蜓点水而过。她沉溺在不可言明的幻想之中，逐渐忘了克制。男人在梦中拉过一旁的被单遮盖胸前，嘴唇开合间语气异常清醒。  
“滚出去。”  
玫瑰花妖半捂着脸狼狈出逃。茶几上的青麦颗颗饱满，无一不预示今夏的丰收。Loki向茶杯中丢进一块方糖，碰撞间，骨瓷发出清脆悦耳的吟唱。他冲神色张皇的妙龄女子笑了一下，掌心不住轻拍勋章般的小腹。

被打扰清梦的王子殿下翻身躺到床榻另一侧，熟悉的桔柚香味安抚了不悦。宫中手脚不安分的人要马上清理掉，越快越好。  
不得不说，男人怀抱自己枕头的憨态及时抑制了心情的恶化。最起码，比喝干一壶红茶有用得多。他倚在门边打断对方假寐，言语中无半点异常。  
“我人在这，可以放下无辜的枕头了。”  
被抓包的Thor闻声在床上坐起，一头乱发仿佛玩疯的大金毛。

昨夜各自没睡好的两人在床上厮磨半日，直到午后才坐到长桌前享用迟来的午餐。  
“瓦纳海姆的事有眉目了？”  
Loki切下内里粉嫩的一块牛排，漫不经心地说道。他原本打算见面就问，结果意料之中地被耽搁了。  
“没抓到活的，总觉得事情不像表面那样。”  
“华纳海姆来人倒还讲得通，瓦纳……”他放下刀叉，“没有理由以卵击石。”  
Thor点头应和，抬手用虎口抹去嘴角的一点酱汁。

侍女溺毙的消息随着甜点一道端上餐桌。草莓酱从布丁顶端流下，在雪白的瓷盘中愈发红艳。Loki边听边吃，兴致分毫未被打搅。Thor放下银匙，抬眼望向对面。  
“人又不是我杀的，盯着我做什么？”  
他唇上沾着果酱，一双薄唇晶莹红润。

男人的薄怒源于自己的狠厉。纵使深究起来，对方不算冤枉，但来自亡魂的枷锁的确扣上了脚踝。Loki站在露台逗弄繁茂的蔷薇花，骄阳很快炙烤出额头的薄汗。他踮起脚尖尽可能减少皮肤与砖石接触，心里已然开始埋怨丈夫。  
将人抱回屋内时，Thor的脸色仍然不好。他端来水给对方清理脸上汗渍与脚下尘埃，动作极尽轻柔。  
“她不是什么无辜子民。我没有忘记跟你约定的誓言。”  
刚露出眉目的冷战被这句话终结。Thor向后一仰坐到地毯上，将手中布巾扔回水盆。他对眼前这个人，向来没什么完美应对的方法。视而不见与冷眼旁观都会揉碎对方的心，自己只会更难受。  
话刚出口，他便咬紧下唇，似乎是在埋怨沉不住气的自己。似乎任何心计城府在男人面前都在刹那间化为齑粉，荡然无存。  
“我讨厌这样的自己。”  
既想无法无天，又妄图你能全然包容。他背对男人侧躺在床，拉高被单遮住半张脸。

他在梦里似乎嗅到了睡莲的味道，只是胸前湿热，完全不似身在湖边。Loki挥手乱抓时摸到了毛茸茸的脑袋，他艰难地半睁开眼，发现Thor正埋在自己怀里。

一月之期很快过去，Thor折返金宫迎回母妃。Frigga下了马车，由儿子搀扶着手臂缓缓而入宫殿。  
“直接去你那里。”  
Frigga想到懒猫一般的人，笑意愈发温柔。两人走过寂静花圃时，Thor终于忍不住开口。  
“妈，”他挠挠耳后，面色赧然，“不是生完孩子才会……那个吗？”

淋漓酣睡的王妃自然错过了重逢的寒暄。他揉着眼睛爬起来，刚巧是下午茶时间。Thor按住人给他擦脸洗手，告知对方Frigga已经去了偏殿休息。  
“你有没有乱说？”他轻轻嗓子，抬头剜了男人一眼。  
“说了。”Thor不怕死地隔着睡袍用指甲剐蹭他胸前红樱。  
Loki拍掉对方作乱的手，气鼓鼓地空踹一脚。


End file.
